How Much?
by Hoprabbit
Summary: AU Mangaverse. Royai. Riza sits at the same bar, every day. So does Roy, but he doesn't notice until his friend isn't there to distract him from her anymore. FINALLY FINI AT CHAPTER 21! With chapter 22 Epilogue
1. How much is that puppy in the window?

Oh my god. I think I'm trying to do something besides a one-shot that's not idiotic fluff for only one person. It's for everybody! Oh my god, right? No. I know you don't care.  
Yeah, I'll shut up.  
I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

* * *

_I got a couple addictions_  
_But I swear that I'm coming clean_  
_I got a new way of thinking_  
_Yeah, you're bringing out the best in me_

**-Chemicals Collide, Boys Like Girls**

**Chapter 1 - How much is that puppy in the window?**

* * *

She was NOT a prostitute.  
She didn't sell herself, couldn't be bought, period. She was pretty, yeah, and liked to hang out around the bar on the street where all the ones who WERE cheap whores hung out too.  
Didn't make her one. Right? Right.

Riza Hawkeye was beautiful to most of the men who saw her. She didn't really give a flying shit one way or another what they thought. In fact, she didn't care what SHE thought. Riza just wanted out of her own life.  
She'd tried pills. Busted.  
Throat-cutting. Busted.  
Hanging.....That one ended the worst, with a couple court cases, too.

It seemed she was doomed to sit in the bar and roll her eyes at men casting lewd glances. Maybe pull out her Glock, too.  
God help anyone who tried to buy her.

But that day, something was different about the man who tapped on her shoulder. Good different. He had dark eyes, dark hair, and was wearing classy clothes. A nice, white dress shirt and trousers to match. A state Alchemist pocket watch hung from his belt. Oh, God. Mister Military.

"Ma'am? This seat taken?"  
"Why? You looking to lose your manhood, big shot?"  
To her surprise, the dark-haired man laughed.  
"No. Just want a drink and everywhere else is filled."

He was right. Every other seat in the Red Herring Tavern had some fat ass jerk or a skinny barbie type sitting in it, flirting with one of the other type......Well, there were two barbies in the corner without any fat ass jerks. And a few actually good-looking men scattered around. None quite like this Alchemist, but they weren't bad.

"Yeah, whatever. Sit."  
"I'll have my usual, Breda. Make that two of my usual." He said, a little unhappily at the end of his sentence. The barkeep grunted, nodded, and set a glass of amber liquid in front of him, followed by another.

Riza usually didn't care about the men who tried to sit next to her, or checked her out, or asked how much. She just mumbled for them to go the hell away or pointed the gun in thier face. She had an understanding with Heymans Breda about the Glock. She kept the gun away from him and kept coming to his bar for business, and he didn't report her for illegal weapon ownership. It was a good deal.

The woman looked the dark-haired man up and down, surveying his bright look on the outside, but the fact that he was as haggard as she was on the inside. For some reason this man attracted her attention. She had no idea why, but he was interesting. As he sipped his beer, she found that his thoughts drifted off. Perhaps he'd had someone important die. His eyes drifted off somewhere as hers got lost in space, deep in thought.

"Uh, Miss? You see something you like?" The dark-haired man asked her, laughing.

"Huh?" She asked, frowning.

"Thought you weren't interested?" He asked, smiling cockily.

"I'm not." She monotoned, frowning worse.

"I'm kidding, miss." He laughed. "So, what's your name?"

'Don't think you're getting lucky, jackass.' Riza thought, still hard-faced. "Riza. You?"

"Roy. What brings you here?"

"An agreement. And you?" She said a little sarcastically. Still, a smile floated across 'Roy's' face.

"My friend.....Passed away recently." He mumbled, swirling the remainder of his second glass, looking for something in his beer. Maybe his friend. Riza would have laughed had she not understood.

"Hm." she wasn't one to comfort, and she could tell the man didn't want it. "You know, drowning your problems in alcohol doesn't kill them, right? Well that was a bad example. But don't drink too much."

"Do you care?" He asked, a thread of hope forming in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

"I understand. My father......He drunk my mother away. Thoughts of her floated down a river of whiskey. I come in here mainly to remember them."

"Huh. I used to drink here with Maes." He mumbled, taking the last swig of beer from his glass. It looked as if he was going to ask for more, but he thought a moment and turned to Riza.

"What the hell is a woman like you doing on this street in the first place, Riza?"

"EXCUSE ME?" She asked, authority in her voice.

"Why the fuck would you want to sit with all these people and be hit on?"

"Maybe I like threatening some asshole with a gun?" Her voice rose more.

"Calm down. I'm not one of them, swear. It's just, you're gorgeous, have a head on your shoulders, and you obviously don't want anything to do with these people. Why are you here? Why not the bar down the next street?"

".......Goodbye, Roy." She mumbled, leaving money under her glass as she hopped off the stool, adjusted her purse, and strode out confidently.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter two, where we'll see if Matsuda can survive a jump off an eight-story building!

Wait. Wrong story. ^^ Anyway. Review. There'll be more chapters. I know this was short. I like short openers. ^^

Love and fanfiction, Hop.


	2. Let's play pretend

Second chapter. ^^ Thank you,  
I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

* * *

_I think we're alone now _  
_ There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_ I think we're alone now _  
_ The beating of our hearts_  
_ is the only sound_

**I Think We're Alone Now, The Click Five**

**Chapter 2**_ - _**Let's play pretend.**

**

* * *

**

"Why can't I get that moron off my mind!" Riza screamed, kicking the wall in her low-class apartment. Her dog whimpered and covered his head. Black Hayate was the only one who'd stayed with her, and was all that tied her down.  
He didn't do too well, obviously, since she'd tried to kill herself three times.

"My stomach's churning, Hayate! I haven't been lovesick since middle school, and even it wasn't with a complete jackass moron like him!" Riza flopped in her chair. She still had bedhead from tossing and turning all night, dreaming about Roy. "Why does he mean ANYTHING?" She mumbled loudly. Riza knew these feelings weren't real love, they couldn't be yet. But they were the beginnings if she pursued him. They were the things a middle school or high school girl felt about thier boyfriend. Roy wasn't her boyfriend; why did she feel that? A loud knock came from a room over.

"Shut up, Falman! Move out if you don't like my yelling!"

"Just keep it down, Riza." He said through the wall. Falman was someone she could almost call a friend. Not because they talked...they didn't. But because he never moved, through the five years they'd shared the rooms next to each other. No one else would take a room within three from her. He was always the one to bust her in a suicide attempt. He seemed to actually care.

She simply kicked the wall again. Her thoughts had ranged from how nice the curve of his face was to the imprint his ass left in the bar stool. She felt like a total slut, and covered her head and screamed. Then she uncovered her head and screamed some more. This wasn't like her. Usually she kept the anger under control; it all came out when she cocked the gun.

She couldn't exactly cock a gun at someone who occupied so many of her thoughts.

Riza talked to herself when things got to be too much.

That, or tied nooses. But Falman always seemed to know when she was doing that. Or thinking about it.

"Start one and I'm coming over."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Vato. I'm not gonna."

"You'd best not."

She almost hated Vato Falman, but since she hadn't succeeded in dying, she'd met a man she liked.  
A lot.  
Even if he didn't return the feelings.  
Usually Riza wasn't this shallow. To be obsessed with a man because he didn't hit on her and was hot was just stupid. She wanted to spit profanities. Graffiti a wall. Punch someone in the face. _Shoot_ someone in the face.

Wasn't happening. Those were illegal. One more public offense and she'd be breaking her promise with Heymans.....meaning _more_ jail time, missing out on her drinks......and no more Roy.

Roy...Roy what? What was his last name? He hadn't said. She felt even more stupid now. What a jerk she was.

"You can't just fall in this hard because you think he's hot and he doesn't want you, Riza. It doesn't work that way." She told herself, wanting to hit something.....again......

* * *

"He's not here yet." Escaped her lips, without her wanting it to. Riza bit down hard on her tongue as she crossed the distance to her favorite seat.

The thing was, Riza didn't just come here for attention, or whatever Roy must have thought. She had a reason. She just....liked to forget it.  
The reason? Her mother died here.

She been sitting in the very seat Riza was in at the moment twenty years ago, drinking the very whiskey brand Riza always got, when a drunk man came in through the front door laughing. Riza had been two and at home with her insane father.

The man walked toward Mrs. Hawkeye with a half-limp, looked her in the eye, and pulled out a gun. Her mother didn't even have a chance to scream. According to some of her father's drinking buddies who had been there before, the man had kicked her fallen body, whispering 'I'm sorry, Jo-anna. I love you....." and then he would curse drunk profanities. The man never came to justice; he fled to the city.

Her mother's name was Annete. The only Jo-anna she knew had been five at the time.

So Riza came to the bar to relive her mother, though she hadn't known her too well when she'd died, and maybe it was just a little bit of god-power that brought her back, ready to point a gun in someone's face.

As she ordered her usual, the dark-haired man came through the entrance again. She almost wanted to smile and shout 'Roy!' but couldn't. She was Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye looked down on and away from men. she noticed with dismay that most of the seats were empty in the for some odd reason....  
He sat next to her. Wordlessly, but just his warmth emanating brought the littlest smile to her lips.

"Happy to see me?" He asked, also smiling.

"You wish, lover-boy." She murmured. What a lie.

"Two-....one of my regular today, Breda." Again the barkeep brought Roy his beer, and then walked away to a man further down the bar.

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking thier alcohol when Roy looked up and at the door suddenly. When he turned back to the almost empty glass in front of him, he frowned and sighed.

"Miss Riza? Have you ever played pretend?"

'Not since I was little' She thought. But that wasn't true. She pretended her father hadn't been screwed up when he died. She pretended her mother was gonna walk through the doors and ask why Riza was in her seat.  
She pretended Roy actually gave a rats' ass about her.

"Sometimes." She murmured.

"I'll play pretend. Will you join me?"

'Why?' she thought. "...Uh....I...guess?"

"Let's pretend yesterday never happened."

"........Alright....." she said, unsure. 'What's he getting at....?'

"Let's pretend we don't know each other and start over."

"......fine.....?"

"Let's pretend I don't actually want to take you home right now."

Riza's eye twitched. Nuh-uh, No. No fucking way. No fucking way in hell did he 1) return her feelings, and 2) think he could play her that fast. No way.

"You know what, I'm starting to think I should take your advice on going to the bar one street over." No you're not.  
"I don't appreciate what you're saying to me." Yes you do.  
"Goodbye, Roy." TURN THE FUCK AROUND YOU IDIOT!

As Riza walked out of the front door, another smile played on Roy's lips as he finished his drink.  
"I like girls who play hard to get."

Riza didn't get much sleep that night, either.


	3. Corrupted Thoughts

PLEASE, BEFORE YOU FLAME ME FOR MAKING ROY A TOTAL BASTARD.  
You have to remember that he has never met Riza, therefore does not know any manners. He does have his dream to be Fuhrer, but now he's lost everyone pushing him up in the military. He sees women as something to look at and a good time on lonely nights.  
I mean, seriously. Can you imagine what he'd be like without her?

I don't own FMA or any of its' characters.

* * *

_Can you meet me half way_  
_ Right at the borderline_  
_ That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_  
_ I'll be lookin out, night 'n day_  
_ Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

**Meet Me Halfway, Black Eyed Peas**

**Chapter 3 - Corrupted Thoughts**

* * *

What Roy Mustang thought of Riza amounted to little more than what size cup she wore and how nice it'd be to have her come over to his house. He had no reason to think much more than that, anyway. Were Hughes still around, he'd just tell him he was trying to get a real girlfriend.

Which was a big lie.

In fact, just as he thought this, a brunette with icy blue eyes was leaving his apartment. She'd forgotten to button one hole on her blouse, but he didn't really care. He heard the door slam, and pulled up his boxers wondering if Riza actually _could _ be bought, or if she was really so stupid as to hang out in a prostitute bar and not want money for it. He still remembered the noise her hand had made as it contacted his face. He also remembered her rushing out the door to the bar the night before with a hand on her gun.  
He'd watched that hand.  
But mainly only because her gun was on her belt, which was, in fact, on her ass.

He was starting to doubt whether she was worth it, but he liked challenges. He recited pick-up lines while he pulled the belt through his military uniform.  
Like they'd work. He knew she'd be one he had to turn the charm up for.  
Another day of trying to impress the assholes above him and signing paperwork like a good boy.  
Another day of trying to force his lazy subordinates into work.  
Another day of going to the bar and hoping he could convince Riza to come home with him.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Morning, Havoc."

His team was a sad, sorry looking lot. The men, apart, would be okay. But since Roy preferred to slack off himself, they all usually just ended up having paper airplane fights with thier paperwork.  
He had a First Lieutenant, Jean Havoc. Probably the hardest worker, but he was awfully whiny.  
Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. Breda had the side-job as a barkeep. The military, except Roy, had no knowledge of this. He just needed money. Breda was lazy, but likable.  
Warrant Officer Vato Falman, who, unbeknownst to Roy, lived next to Riza. He was very quiet.  
Then there was Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, the kid of the bunch. Smart, but not much going for him.

The day was fairly uneventful, save for the paper ball fight they had with the obituaries. Roy went home as usual, changed into his other clothes, and went out to the Red Herring. He saw his job wasn't going much of anywhere. Why try? It wasn't worth it at all..... All he planned for as Fuhrer was the miniskirt law and....and what?  
There really was no point anymore, was there?

Today, he was the first to get there. Roy thought that was odd, but he took advantage of it, by sitting in her seat. He figured it'd irk her. It was fun to irk her. He felt like a little kid, though.

Roy sat and waited patiently, ordering drinks from Breda and waiting for Riza. He'd run up a fairly impressive tab and had a few more dates scheduled by the time he heard those words.

"We're closing, Roy. Gotta get out so I can put the stool up, man." Breda's voice shattered his thoughts.

Where was Riza, though?

Why did he care?

Did she take his advice and go to that other bar?

Why did it bother him so much?

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, leaving the bar in a bit of a daze, slapping his moeny on the counter dizzily. Why hadn't she shown up? He knew she'd come every day for the past year, at least every one of them he and Hughes had. Roy hadn't really paid too much attention to her then, he'd just laugh when she pulled the gun, and flirted with the girls.

Since Maes had died, everything had shattered, hadn't it?  
He thought about Ishval more and more, he found himself messing with his gun, putting it to his head and laughing when he knew the safety wasn't on, and he lost his work ethic, what little there was in the first place.  
He'd even struck out with a girl now, one that wasn't Riza.  
That was incredibly strange.

Roy Mustang did not strike out with women. Women were his forte. He could do women.  
In more ways than one.

She'd been pretty and dark blonde, with a cute, roundish face and eyes the color of his uniform. And he'd misstepped and said she was as beautiful as a man could be. Not woman. _Man_.

That had ended poorly. He'd been lost in his thoughts.  
A sudden realization came to him as he thought about this, walking home.  
He had been thinking about Riza. How much she seemed to hate men. And he'd said man.  
Clever, Roy. Very clever. Hughes would be dissapointed.

Or, maybe not. The fewer random women he took home, the more likely he was to get a proper girlfriend, right?

Sure, Maes. Just keep thinking that.

"Hey, wait! Watch out for that-"

SMACK. Roy had walked into a pole. As he gathered his head, a blonde woman rushed up to him. Not just any blonde, either. This one had red eyes and a gun strapped to her butt.

"You're as much of an idiot as I thought you were, aren't you?"

"Mumph."

"Where do you live?"

"Emph." He pointed, half-drunk and still dizzy from hitting the pole. Riza began to drag him that way. Though, Roy Msutang had to admit.  
He never quite pictured getting her to come home with him like this.


	4. My price is final

I don't know how many of you out there read these notes, or if you care when you do, But I'd like to apologize for any errors I make. And there are a few reviewers (of this and other stories) who I've really taken very seriously, and I really appreciate and value thier opinions. I'm sure you know who you are.  
Also;  
Please, don't just favorite the story, it's not exactly polite. Drop a stupid review, God, I don't care if it's only a '=D'. If you're taking the time to click the box, take the time to type a little something, please?  
And writing multiple chapters sucks, by the way. Very different from one-shots, I have to work for a long, drawn out plot. ^^;  
Thanks, loyal reviewers. This one's for you.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters.

* * *

_If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone_  
_If I can't have you, then all the damage has been done_  
_ Baby, you can't break these rules_  
_ If you wanna have some fun_  
_ Think of all the love that you will lose_  
_ If I can't have you_

**If I Can't Have You, Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 4 - My price is final**

**

* * *

**

"You're a bastard. I have no fucking idea where you live, and you pass out on my back. Dumbass." Riza muttered, dragging along the dead weight on her back. It had been a few minutes since he'd run into the pole. Roy had been running, probably spacing about his date or something, and she'd seen him from the other side of the street.

Unfortunately.

It was the twentieth anniversary of her mother's death, and out of respect, she'd simply visited the grave and gone home. Her job wasn't all so exciting, so why even bother going?  
Only so much excitement happens to a receptionist at a dental clinic. Her job just flat-out sucked.

But she was pretty sure she'd prefer to be helping some third grader find the last bubble gum in the goodie box over carrying home a half-drunk man with an ego twice the size of his head and an addiction to women..... on top of a possible concussion.

Riza really wished she didn't have that font of pity in the middle of her soul. Yes, her face was cold and distant, but on the inside she was close to the same as any other woman. A handsome man ready to cry? Sign me up. Abandoned puppy? I'll do my best to find it a home.

State Alchemist run into a pole?  
Damn it. Yeah, I'll drag him home.

Roy was quite a bit heavier than he seemed, and she'd begun to have a lot of blood rush to her face. The random passerby in this district that she assumed Roy had been pointing to were pretty pompous compared to the druggies and poor people she lived near.

Hell. They were probably pompous compared to each other.

But, past the thoughts about the stuck up rich people she passed in her ripped jeans and black turtleneck t-shirt, she thought about how warm Roy was. His weight on her back was going to give her pain for days, but he was comparable to a space heater, so it took a little of the pain away.  
A little.

She had no idea which house Roy lived in, so after looking for maybe a gathering of women outside a house, she set him down less than gently next to some random fence, knelt down, and slapped his face.

It felt pretty good. She did that again. "Hey, dipshit. Wake up."

Right before she pulled out her gun to hit him with, Roy's eyes fluttered open. "Hymwww?"

"Which one is yours?"

"Hey, hot stuff."

Another slap made contact with his face. Roy didn't seem to mind. She was pretty sure the alcohol and the bump on his head numbed the pain pretty well.

"Don't hot stuff me. Where do you live."

"Four.....four three....Four three something."

"They're all four three something, stupid. We're on that street. Can you remember the color of your house?"

"Uh.....Brown."

Riza rolled her eyes. there were quite a few brown houses.

"Four three nine. Yeah. Four thruuuh......" He passed out again, but at least she knew where he needed to go.

* * *

Riza flopped Roy carelessly on his sofa, and sat down near his feet. He had locked his door, so she'd had to fish in his pocket for a key.

She'd enjoyed that thoroughly. Though she'd never admit it.

Riza had also found four condoms and maybe seven phone numbers, all with block print dates written at the top, and then a woman's name next to each. They ranged from the next week to the next month.

"Shall I call one of these women and see if they're concerned for you, Roy? Or should I just leave you here? The most intelligent decision would have been to call 911 at a pay phone when you ran into that light post. But I'm not thinknig clearly."

A low, guttural sound rumbled through Roy's lips.

"You should be happy. You got me home with you, didn't you, you womanizing asshole?"

Another low mumble.

"You win. Too bad it cost you a nasty lump. I'll go get some ice for that......"

It took Riza a minute or so to find the kitchen, then another to find some ziploc bags. Roy obviously didn't cook at home much. There wasn't really any stocked food, just a couple bags of chips and coffee. One case of soda was half-emptied, tipped over, and in the fridge. Everything that should have been refrigerated was out on the counter. Which was all of a case of rotten eggs and spoiled milk. What possessed Roy to do that, Riza didn't attempt to understand. She simply tossed the rotten food and brought him the ice pack.

"Okay, you bastard, lets see if this makes it any-...."

It took them both a minute to understand what the other was doing. Roy thoguht he was home alone, Riza thought Roy was asleep.

Wrong. Roy was undressing and about to head upstairs, and Riza was unexpectedly in his house. His eyes widened briefly, before a few fabricated memories crossed his mind.

"So. I actually got you home, did I?"

"What?"

"You were a pretty good fuck."

"WHAT!?"

"Never expected that out of you." He smiled smugly, pulling his belt out of the loop.  
"But I don't know why I'm dressed if the acts already done. Ready to go again?"

"Look, asshole, I don't know what bimbo you're confusing me for, but you ran into a pole in a drunken stupor and I brought your sorry ass home. That nasty red bump on your head ought to be proof enough for that." She paused while he felt his temple. He was handling the hangover and headache she figured he'd have better than she'd thought. He must do that a lot.....An awful, awful lot.  
"Have an ice pack. I'm going home." Riza tossed the bag at him.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Goodbye, Roy."

"Twenty bucks."

"GOODBYE, ROY."

"Thirty....uh, fifty...."

"Not happening."

"Two hundred!"

"Noooo.~"

"ONE THOUSAND!"

Oh. Serious money. "......Nope....."

"....God, you're a stuck up whore, Riza."

"I'm not stuck up or a whore, Roy."

"Come on! Every woman has a price! How much?"

"One hundred thousand. See if you can handle that." She smirked, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

**A.N.**

I really don't plan on anything but the mention of sex, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should bump the rating?....XD


	5. Last Resort

There's a bit of an adult joke in here, but unless you guys really think I need to bump the rating, I'm leaving it there. Simply because I don't like the feeling of being capable of writing a mature fanfiction....^^;

By request, I'm going to try my hand at longer chapters. This may mean fewer updates and a little bit of filler, but I'm sure you guys wont mind, right?

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.

* * *

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself _  
_Let you go_  
_ Now the lesson's learned _

**Thinking of You, Katy Perry**

**Chapter 5 - Last Resort  
**

**

* * *

**

"One hundred thousand. See if you can handle that.

"One hundred thousand. See if you can handle that.

"One hundred thousand. See if you can handle that. I _can't_ handle that......."

Roy repeated the same line maybe twenty times, trying to relive her voice as she slammed his door. He couldn't, and he still didn't understand why she wouldn't get out of his damned head. It was like a little afterthought hanging at the back of his mind, always nagging in an obviously un-Riza like way. _"Can't win me over! Pay me enough and we'll see! I'm stronger than you! I _beat_ you!"_

While it was annoying and pissed him off, he lived for those moments when her voice echoed through his thoughts.

What the hell else was there to live for?

He still remembered her face dropping, that nasty frown crossing her thin lips. He'd gotten a couple of those looks(Hell, he'd gotten hundreds of them) before, but they were easy enough to remove. Riza, however, was a tough sell.

It was about at this point where Roy realized he'd repeated that line sixty times, and still no sign of her voice. Then, it echoed through his subconscious......_"Nyah nyah, Roy. Nyah Nyah...."_

He smiled, she had a pretty voice, full of authority and power. She'd be a much better subordinate than his lazy-ass men.

Well. Where did _that_ thought come from, Roy?

First time he'd ever recognized a woman on the same level as a man...on the same level as him, anyway. Higher up than some of his men.

Roy rolled off his bed, kicking his pants into the pile by the television and starting for his stairwell. Rather than the shower, like most people, Roy did his best thinking in boxers. He didn't know why. Maybe it made him feel free? He sighed.

"God I'm screwed up. I blame you, mom." Roy frowned, cursing at Madame Christmas silently. That woman was such a controlling bitch..... But not in the same way as Riza.

Riza was controlling in a 'get the hell off of me, I'm leading this one' way. He liked that. There was a reason pussy was an insult, wasn't there?

"Why doesn't my smile work on you?" He mused to himself, walking downstairs. "My smile melts a woman's heart like the sun melts ice, Riza. I've been told that, you know? Even Maes used to tell me that....." He sighed. Riza wasn't there.

"I really need to find out your last name," He muttered, noticing the milk and eggs had been thrown away. He threw those at the neighbors when they got to be too much. "so I can press charges properly. You tossed my only legal weapons...." Roy complained aloud. How annoying.

"That and it's kind of required to get a recruiter out there after you. Maybe I can pull some strings and get you to move up there above Havoc....." Roy muttered to himself, lighting his fireplace and settling into his chair. Thoughts rushed through his brain like lightning bolts. He hated Sundays. While there was no work, there was _no work_. Which meant, when he had no dates, Roy was Shit-Outta-Luck and stuck at home with his thoughts, thinking sadly how easy it would be to get rid of all of it, and wondering why he hadn't yet before.

He pulled one of his magazines from the little rack next to his chair, and looked at the cover forlornly. On it was a woman with blonde hair, falling around her face like a frame on a picture. Her eyes were deep red, with just the right amount of makeup to accent them. Since it was Roy's, and Roy didn't think of women as much, it was the equivalent of _Playboy_ and it hadn't meant much to him before Hughes had died. Damn him.... Him dying had meant so much change for Roy, so much change for the rest of the Hughes family. He'd begun hearing talk at work about 'what to do with the Flame Alchemist'. He felt that those words 1) didn't bode well for his job, and 2) weren't going to help him push Riza up in rank, assuming he got her in to the military with him......

"Maes, when I get to wherever you are, I'm going to strangle you until you die again." Roy muttered, throwing the magazine against the wall, grabbing his keys, and heading upstairs again to get decent.

* * *

Roy, unable to be alone with his thoughts for too long, decided to leave for the Red Herring Tavern. There he could see the model in reality, only ten times more desirable, because this one refused to have him, while the model would be free of charge. There, he could drink off his problems and plan dates. There, he could drown in pity and no one could scold him for it.

The bar was pretty empty. A few of his previous one-night-stands sat on the left side, talking to ugly old bastards with war stories. One or two other regulars were parked around the pool table in the back, pretending they could shoot to sink three. And then there were the two women at the bar, his favorite blonde, and another woman about her height with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

And.....Wait.

Was that Falman with his arm around the dark-haired girl's waist? It was, wasn't it? The three were chatting like old friends. Roy assumed they must be something close to that....

He felt a pang of jealousy and slunk up to the bar counter, sliding in next to Riza wordlessly.

"....And so there he was, in the middle of my living room, in just boxers, saluting with that frown he has...That one, right there! And that's when I realized he was worth another shot." The dark-haired girl said, leaning in to Vato a little more. Falman frowned a bit more when his apparent 'girlfriend' and Riza stopped laughing. "Sir, is that you? This is Rebecca."

"......Yeah, it's me, Falman. Glad you finally got a girl. Two of the same, Breda." His beer was shoved in front of him.

"You better pay your tab soon, Roy. Can't hold out three hundred bucks worth the alcohol on me....."

"You'll get it soon enough, Breda."

Then a new voice rung into the conversation.

"That's gonna cut pretty well into that hundred thousand you need, isn't it, Roy?"

"......No way in hell you're getting that much."

"You said name a price. I did. I'm sure you can afford it.....If you sell your house."

"You're not worth it."

She frowned. Hard. "No. I'm just too much of a challenge. You don't want to fail, so you'd prefer forfeit."

"If you say so." Roy said bitterly, taking a drink of the beer.

"Why would you still sit here if you didn't care?"

"Maybe I like the seat?"

"You sat over there two days ago!"

They hadn't noticed, but Vato and Rebecca had taken off.

"And your point is?"

"You're an idiot!"

Their faces had began to get closer and closer, until Riza's nose accidentally hit Roy's, and Roy took advantage of the situation. A smirk crossed his face as time stopped, and he closed the distance he;d been wanting to test for so long.

Roy and Riza's lips met in a surprise attack from Roy, still moving, slowing as she let her eyes close. Roy didn't move his mouth, afraid she'd bite his tongue or something of the like. Then her red eyes snapped open and she shoved him backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Want to?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"GO AWAY, ROY!"

"At least tell me your last name."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" And then she was out the door. Roy, in spite of himself, smiled, and tipped his drink again.

"Eh." He murmured. "She'll be back."

With that, he looked at the bottle of his regular sitting at the right next to him, noted that none was left, and swiped it to the side, to watch it shatter. A smile spread across his face, reveling in the shattered glass as it mingled with the few drops that had once remained.

"That beer bottle has nothing on me. I fell ten stories further and had to survive the pain." He said to no one but himself, the two drinks left in his glass, and the cold marble counter top.

* * *

He left the bar smiling broadly. While everyone had seen his little incident and wanted little to nothing to do with him, He'd still had a small victory that could lead to many more. He still remembered the taste of her lips, how they'd slowed to a stop when he made contact with them. That meant she had some sort of feelings for him, or she would have pulled away immediately, right? Maybe; Roy hadn't been good with anything but charming women and making him worth thier while.

Roy walked home with a clear mind and a little more swagger in his step. He felt like a man on cloud nine, but the nagging fear that she wouldn't want to play along any more made him frown again.

"Why is it that you can always knock my ego down, Riza, when others can't? You make me feel so ineffective and useless." He muttered, trudging along through the rain, umbrella-less. "You're like the fucking rain, always pounding away at my armor, chinking off bits of self-esteem." Roy monolouged as he plodded through puddles, deliberately stomping them in, trying to make the ground feel his pain, feel mistreated, unworthy. A strange pull was making him walk away from the streets he usually took home, causing him to find new potholes to step in. At one point, in a sheer show of idiotic male pride, Roy pulled out his gloves and tried to set fire to a bush. Since it was raining, the bush just mocked him more, silently screaming, _'Haha, sucker. Can't beat me. A stupid bush is better than you'_

As he stepped through the wet blanket of puddles in the lower part of town, Roy began to wonder why he was there. It wasn't where he lived, he lived on the other side of town with the rich people..... This was almost a slum-like area. He looked up at the cracked buildings and raggedy windows, staring at the people inside who also seemed to be falling apart. He began to feel as if he fit in, just as worn-out and sad as the people and the construction. Roy plopped down on a nearby bench and elaborated these thoughts to himself, feeling a halcyon air to his surroundings. He yawned and stretched, then leaned back against the bench. He could get used to this.

That was when he heard the gunshot.

* * *

Okay. 2000+ words, and I used fewer periods, more commas. Hope it's up to par. ^^


	6. Losing Ground

I wonder if you've realized that all the Roycentric chapters are two capitalized words, and the Rizacentrics are all sentences.....^^  
Also, I know that I haven't said Roy was 'The Flame Alchemist' but I have told you he was an alchemist. I'm surprised no one's asked me how he got his alchemic research if he never met Riza.......  
You guys seemed pleased with that last chapter, I'm glad. Nothing like the feeling of accomplishment and a job well done. Hope you didn't come up with a clear conclusion on the gunshot, because as I write this now, I'm not even sure who it was from or for. There's the obvious choice, and a few more. Right? That should leave you guessing a bit. I'll stop talking now, promise. ^^

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters

* * *

_  
Remember the feelings, remember the day _  
_My stone heart was breaking _  
_My love ran away _  
_This moment I knew I would be someone else _  
_My love turned around and I fell_

**Be My Bad Boy, Cascada**

**Chapter 6 - Losing Ground  
**

* * *

Roy took off like a freight train in the direction of the gunshot, reaching for his gun and gritting his teeth. Gunshot reminded him of Ishval, where he'd murdered so many women, children, and just people in general it haunted him daily. Until Maes had died, that had never gotten in the way of his women, but now it threatened him even when he chatted up a cute girl. The crisp, cool air cut at his cheeks and whipped his hair back.

He arrived at the place where the shot had sounded as if it came from, noting that there were no people, alleyways, or blood. He looked up at the grungy apartment in front of him, seeing only one light on in the whole place. Two stories up, street side, last room.... and it had some sort of speck all over it. Flies or dirt, maybe. Or maybe blood.

He didn't take much time to think about it, running up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the second floor, Roy sprinted the last little distance to that room with the light on, knocking frantically to find that it just pushed open. The latch had been busted. The blood splatter on the wall was spread in an abstract way, aimed mainly at the outside wall, dripping down it thickly. It was definitely pretty fresh. And so was the body.

He took short steps, willing the blonde on the floor to not be who he knew it was, feeling a bit sick that he hoped someone else died. The shoulder length strands spread around her in a messy circle, her back with the bullet wound staring up at him, her arms flung out next to her. He prayed to god that the shoulder-wound wouldn't be fatal, knowing in reality it wasn't, as long as he got her to treatment soon enough. Roy flipped Riza over slowly, keeping her back from touching the carpet.

"Oh...Hi...Roy...." She said, attempting some sort of a smile. "How...are you?"

"Shut up. Talk more and it'll bleed worse." He muttered, hurriedly taking off his jacket and pressing it, hard, to her bullet wound. He lifted her up to carry her down the stairs. "I guess you didn't see the shooter. Don't say anything. We'll get him. There was a lot of blood....You don't have much time if I don't rush." He talked to himself to make everything seem real, to make it all seem okay and fixable. The first pay phone he saw, Roy rushed to it and dialed 566, the Amestrian 911, leaning Riza up against the booth, practically shoving her into the jacket. The blood still seeped through, but he'd slowed it quite a bit.

"I'm on 7th street and I have a woman in severe pain. She's the victim of a shooting. Left shoulder. Room 29, Anderson Apartments. Please hurry, she's bled a lot. I don't think she's passed out yet, but she's a little hazy. Yes, I'll stay on the line. I don't know her last name, but her first name is Riza. Roy Mustang. Thank you. Please make them hurry. Please."

The ambulance arrived within five minutes, but since Roy wasn't related or very close to her at all, they didn't say he could ride along. He didn't ask. They told her she'd be taken to Johnson Hospital......That was two blocks from his house. Roy started his walk home, for the first time praying to a god he didn't believe in.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he wasted no time getting dressed and rushing down the street, looking more worn than usual, walking faster toward the hospital than he did away from The Strongarm Alchemist. It occurred to him that he may have to know her last name, but he realized since he'd saved her, they still might let him see her. Which meant he'd get to know her last name.

Neither thing really mattered if she'd bled out or had some complication, though. Which he was worried to no end about.....and that puzzled him.

When Roy reached the hospital, he dashed up to the ER, not waiting on the elevator, and trying but failing to look professional as he asked the receptionist if he could see Riza. When she asked for a last name, he told her he'd brought her in. She let him past, but made a nurse follow him to the room. She had a little trouble keeping up in her skirt. He found the door open, which meant she was okay. Riza Hawkeye, who was in Room 342, was okay.

"Riza. You're okay."

"Who let you in?"

"I'm the one that found you last night."

"......What?"

"You were drowning in a puddle of your own blood." The nurse turned Roy around and told him not to say something that could traumatize her.

"I'm a big girl, Ms. Leonard. I'll be fine... I....I want to know what happened."

"Alright." The nurse left.

"You were face down in red. Blood all over the walls." Roy said spitefully.

"Why wasn't it Falman?"

"What?"

"It's always been Falman before....." Riza mused.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Where's Vato, Roy?"

"Probably with his girlfriend _Rebecca_....." Roy mocked her name.

"I'll kill him!"

"Why? Don't do that, he works half the time....." Roy muttered. Riza glared at him, saying 'Get the hell out' with her mind.

"Right after I get the bastard that killed my mom and tried to kill me...... Whoever Jo-anna is, I hope she's dead, and if not, I'll get to kill her myself!"

Roy left in a hurry. The look in her eyes told him she didn't exactly want company. He went home only a quarter of the speed he'd gotten there with. Even when he'd saved her from dying, she couldn't be swayed! What the hell was wrong with this woman! And she seemed upset the warrant officer hadn't been the one to save her. She'd thought about other men in front of him!

Of course, probably half the women he met did that when they came home with him. So why was it bothering him now? Most of all, _how could Riza Hawkeye be swayed_? His smiles did nothing, his kiss infuriated her, and being around him in general seemed to piss her off to no end. What could he do?

"She's impossible! I can't break her!" He whispered loudly to himself, unlocking his door and throwing his black jacket on the couch. Roy dressed for work and came back downstairs, going back out the door. He hadn't bother dressing to go to HQ in the first place because he didn't want to have to dig out a uniform until the last possible moment, lazy ass that he was. Being a bachelor, he kept his clothes clean-looking to impress women, but wearing them four or five days until his day off didn't exactly bother him.

His work, again, was uneventful. Falman still hadn't shown up, Breda looked as if he had a hangover, and Havoc still blubbered on about how he had no girlfriend. Fuery was the only one doing anything, and that was all of a few communications connections. Roy went home angry, but a little scared. Riza was still okay, right?

Hang on.

WHY DID HE CARE? Roy slapped himself mentally. He'd saved her, it was done. She was a lost cause. Bitchy, annoying, and a little bit crazy. Too much authority. Why did he care about someone who was so confident they were stronger than him? Imagine having her in the army. She'd raise ranks so fast she'd knock the Fuhrer off his throne before he could blink! Which meant he'd be stuck down in the lower ranks, not able to accomplish his dreams, working for a fucking _woman_. A FUCKING _WOMAN_!

That thought sent him over the edge. He pulled out a book he hadn't looked at since he was younger, when he was discovering he had a talent for alchemy. His adoptive mother didn't care much for him (he was her first and only boy. He had quite a few sisters, though) and she was perfectly happy when he found a book he spent so much time with, away from her. She was almost giddy (as giddy as Madame Christmas could be, anyway) when he got State Alchemist certification and never had time to come see her.

"History of Folksongs, by Berthold Hawkeye." Roy read aloud.

Hawkeye. It clicked. The man he'd spent most of his sixteenth and seventeenth years decoding the work of was related to Riza, maybe. His code had been impossible to crack. Every little lead had had some sort of dead end, but after those two long years, Roy had finally discovered all the secrets of Flame Alchemy. It had been the best feeling he'd ever had, second only to maybe the night before in the bar. Funny that the Hawkeye family had the power to make him so incredibly happy and so terribly sad, unlike any other people he'd ever met.

He flipped the book open to the first poem, and sung it. His voice was surprisingly good, and he kept the tone of the song carried well.

"_Dancing through the bitter night fighting the nipping cold,  
a brilliant fire lights the town, singing songs of old.  
The fam'lies gather 'round our feast to eat thier hungry fill,  
And then they tell the fright'ning tales and scare the children still._"

"..... I hate folk songs...." He mumbled, staring out his window into the dark. Then he rose silently from his chair and canceled every date he'd had planned, telling them all he was engaged. Wouldn't Hughes have been happy at that lie.......

Roy sighed unhappily. It was approaching midnight, but he wasn't tired in the least. All he could think about was Ishval, Riza, and that idiot Maes. They seemed to be his favorite topics. How horrible Ishval had and and how he wanted to just stop thinking in general, just to purge the thoughts, how he could possibly make Riza feel something for him and win her over like (almost) every other woman he'd met had been, and how much he wished Hughes could come back so Roy could kill him himself for being such a huge, irreplaceable distraction and general area of his life since childhood.

He went to sleep with these thoughts and had terrifyingly real dreams

That was the first time since he'd been three that he'd cried and broken out in cold sweat in his sleep.

* * *

It probably doesn't seem much like it, and I can't imagine that tune for a folksong, but the song was intended to be sung like 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'. I don't know why, it just seemed that way when I sung it the first time. And yeah, it's not real, I typed it. ^^; _  
_


	7. There's no one left

Okay, so yeah, the 566 thing was a bit lame and messed the story up when I talked about it being 911. I was told that by a few people, some who reviewed and some who didn't..... Sorry. ^^; I like this chapter quite a bit, really. Though Riza is all depressed, I'm kind of letting them develop from being completely sad and emo to real people....well, my sense of real people. The kind that isn't stupid. Hope you guys are okay with that.  
Also, I've hit two pages of reviews! It's my first real story to do that. XD I'm rather proud.  
On with the story. ^^

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

* * *

_She was queen for about an hour_  
_ After that shit got sour_  
_ She took all I ever had_  
_ No sign of guilt_  
_ No feeling of bad, no_

**She Hates Me, Puddle of Mudd **

**Chapter 7 - There's no one left  
**

* * *

Riza hated the hospital. Everyone was seemingly stiff and annoyingly unemotional, somewhat like how she felt right then. Or rather, didn't feel. Riza didn't remember anything from the previous night, just a bit of Roy's face and a siren. And a man who said, "I'm sorry, Jo-anna. I love you." She was so ready to kill that bastard that she could hear the gunshot.

She hadn't appreciated Roy's visit. It had left her emotionally unsteady, feeling somewhat robbed. Falman hadn't been the one to save her....? Was that possible? Why did she care? She laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, folded hands in lap, mumbling insanely in monotone.

"He didn't come for me."

"Who's Jo-anna."

"Why was Roy at my apartment."

"I'll kill all four of them if someone doesn't beat me to it."

"Your days are numbered."

Her regular nurse came in, followed by a psychiatrist she'd seen, and they asked her if she was okay. She rolled her head to the side lamely and said 'Yes' with a blink. Then they walked away and whispered. Riza didn't mind, she really didn't care for company. She didn't care at all. All of her emotions had gone limp.

Vato Falman had not come for her. Had Roy not come for her, she would have died. According to the police, Vato wasn't in his apartment, he had left. No one had seen him recently, and Rebecca hadn't come to see her. Riza wondered if they'd gone off together. She'd been jealous when they'd hooked up, but Riza assumed it had been because Rebecca now had a boyfriend and Riza was single. Then she realized that that wasn't true, since Falman had saved her those three times, she'd come to admire him, and out of that, some sort of twisted love for him had developed.

"Why didn't he come for me, Jerrica?"

Riza had come to call the nurse by her first name, since she didn't much like being talked to so formally. She was probably the least stiff worker here, making jokes and talking like friends when Riza actually felt like it. The only sign of being authoritative was when she'd told Roy, basically, 'Don't bother my patient'. Riza appreciated the thought. Jerrica Leonard shook her head.

"Ms. Riza, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who he is, or why he didn't come. That nice Roy Mustang came for you though, didn't he? He's nice looking, you should be happy he cares about you."

"He didn't come for me." Riza muttered, ignoring her nurse completely.

"Yes, he did. I'm jealous, really..... Now, Dr. Murphy needs to give you a check up."

Ten minutes later, Riza felt a little less stiff but still as emotionless as she watched the seemingly happy Dr. MacKenzie Murphy leave with a case of her practitioners tools. She waved with a smile as she walked away, but Riza just frowned and left for her own little world in her head. She thought she'd been depressed before. Now Vato and Rebecca had left her, and everything was ten times worse.  


* * *

  
Riza was allowed to leave the hospital late that afternoon, and she stumbled out lamely. She remembered this district from when she'd dragged Roy home. She didn't, however, remember if they said she could go home or leave. Since the calculating part of her brain still worked, Riza figured her apartment was still a crime scene.

So, where to go?

Her parents were dead. No siblings, and her Grandpa Grumman lived miles away in the Eastern area of Amestris. Rebecca was gone, and so was Falman. Who did that leave? She could stay in a hotel, if she knew where one was in walking distance and had some money. Like she'd be let in anyway, in her state. She moved stiffly, carelessly, and at the moment was flopped down on a bench, staring at the sky, wondering why she had no friends. Did they not care anymore?

It began to rain, but Riza simply ignored it, watching the pedestrians with thier ponchos and umbrellas, and children bouncing in puddles.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

"......Huh?" Riza mumbled, looking up. There weren't any familiar voices left.

"You'll catch a cold out in the rain." She no longer felt her hair getting wetter and wetter, but her savior was hidden by the black plastic of the umbrella. She pushed it away and for the first time in hours, her face showed emotion as her mouth dropped open a little. It had to be about ten to twelve o'clock, she'd been on that bench for the longest time.

"Roy?"

"I owe you a favor. I guess you can't go back home, do you need somewhere to stay? I can recommend a few hotels."

"I'm broke."

"I'll loan you some money."

"I can't put you out like that."

"Would you prefer to come back to my house?" Roy suggested slyly.

"How much money can you loan me?" Riza asked bitterly

Roy laughed, that same laugh that she heard a few days ago, when she'd first met him at the bar. It softened her face, that laugh. Roy really had an effect on her.

"You know, I learned Alchemy from your fathers' books."

"Is that so. Money?" She said tonelessly, earning a charming smile from Roy.

"You'll get it in a minute. But I'll have to go home first." He said. She hadn't realized, but he'd sat next to her on the bench.

"I figured a man like you would have money on him all the time. Let's get it over with, shall we?"

"I don't have to pay to have them around, Riza. I have much more talent than that. That eager to go home with me?" He got up from the bench and offered a hand. Riza took it and pulled herself up.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you womanizing ass."

"Come on." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a chuckle, pulling her under the umbrella. "I don't want me to get wet, I don't want you to get wet, and if you stay six feet away at all times, we can't both stay dry." Riza accepted the answer, but shrugged his arm off. Nothing was coming from this except some money and hotel directions. Roy couldn't seem to accept 'no', though, as he draped his jacket around her shoulders. She left it there.

* * *

  
When they got to Roy's house, She actually had time to appreciate it. It was a real house, not just a couple rooms worth the apartment. And it was nice, not run down. No bugs, no random bits of something coming from the sink. It made her realize what a slum her house was, the cracked walls, caked dirt on the appliances, creaky bed. It also made her realize she was run down. A shoddy job, single for years, and the closest thing she had to a friend had left with the closest thing to a romantic interest she had. Riza wondered why they'd taken off.

Maybe they felt guilty around her single ass? Their parents didn't approve? Then she realized what it was. Fraternization laws. Falman and Rebecca both worked for the military, and that wasn't allowed. Why they just left without resignation was a mystery. Maybe thier bosses would've said no. Riza didn't know either of their direct superiors.

The military actually sounded like a half decent deal. Rooms were paid for, it was a pretty steady job.....As long as she could get them to overlook her criminal record and worked hard, she'd be in in a cinch.

"I'll be right back." He said, as he disappeared and left her on the couch. She looked around, and picked up a homemade book that sat next to her, seemingly set carefully aside.

"History of Folksongs, by.......Dad?" She asked incredulously. Riza knew her father had been an accomplished Alchemist, but the only documentation she knew of was on her back.......

About that time, Roy trotted down the steps with a billfold in his hand. "One hundred ought to get you a nice room. Still too broke to meet the amount you asked for.....All my funds went to replacing the paperwork and food." He mumbled.

"Why do you have this?" Riza asked, holding up her father's hand-written book. Roy blinked, and smiled.

"I told you I learned Alchemy from his books, pay a little attention. Your father gave it to me when I was little. Told me he found me worthy. I had never met you, but he said If I was ever interested in his daughter, he might consider me. Told me, 'Roy Mustang, I like your ideas, you're actually worth a damn.' and handed me the book" Roy chuckled, but Riza just blushed. So his name was Mustang. "Of course, that was before my personality went to hell and I sold myself to the military...." He sighed.

"Dad thought you were worth something?" Riza teased. It was the friendliest she'd ever been to Roy. To anyone, actually, in a long time.

"Hey, now. I'm not a total jackass all the time." He said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"If you say so." She sighed, and looked around his house again. It was amazing what a State Alchemist could afford. She now realized if he really wanted to, maybe he could buy her. That scared Riza.....But why didn't he? He seemed to care for her a little. Apparently she just wasn't worth it. That, or he actually cared what she thought and valued her more than a whore. That thought made her smile. What a joke.

"Let's get going. The rooms will fill up or they'll stop taking people." Roy said, grabbing his jacket and handing it to Riza. She didn't take it.

"It's getting late. I don't want to walk the streets alone."

"I'll take you there."

".....What if he's out there, Roy?" Riza wasn't completely sure she was referring to her assailant, but rather Falman.

"You're safe with me." He said seriously.

Riza looked on the brink of tears. "Can I just sleep here on the couch?" She let out a little breathlessly, and water welled at the corners of her eyes. She blinked quickly and the tears disappeared.

"Yeah. I'll get you a blanket." He didn't smile, or laugh, or anything, and Roy dropped his jacket back on the seat. He came back with a glass of water, a blanket, and a pillow, then he went upstairs without another word, and that earned respect from Riza. She curled up under the blanket with his jacket held tightly to her chest.

She slept like a log on the enveloping comfiness of Roy Mustang's couch, smelling the comforting scent of fire all night.

* * *

Aww. How cute, right? I still have plans, though, don't doubt them. One week does not a lifelong romance make, no? You know every story needs the stereotypical surprise or accidental kiss, and either someone spends the night or there's an accidental grope. ^^ And don't forget that someone has to save the other. They're just part of everything. Duh. XD I do wish I could be more original, but I'm not, really. ^^;  
Did it suck entirely? I wont know if you don't tell me. ^^


	8. I'm done with you

I hate this chapter. I accidentally made everyone OOC and was not confident about it in the least. =/  
And to Red Walrus, who offered some help on military stuff, I'm too damned stubborn to accept it. I want to eat my words when they turn out wrong.

I'm sorry this was a late update and may cause the next to be also, but I just spent ten hours with my sister-in-law, which was pretty anticlimactic. We were about to leave when she had my third nephew, Devin. ^^ I'm kinda dissapointed in you guys, no one noticed Black Hayate was gone. XD

I hope you guys didn't mind that last fluffy chapter.....Heh.... My friends have been bugging me to lend them my Ouran Host Club DVD's and I watched some of them before I handed it over. So I had some fluff clinging to my brain. Not to mention I typed like, all of it at 10 or 11 o'clock last night, and I felt a little off from the lock-in I went to the previous night. So....  
Also, do you appreciate the daily updates? I'm working my butt off to get them up, and that's a personal goal. Last night was tough, I slept all day on my couch, woke up at 10(at night), and was like, 'OH SHIT!' and ran to my computer and typed the last 1600 words like hell. XD

READ ME: If there is something you see later on in the chapter that peeves you, read the bottom authors note. Please don't give up on me....

Sorry for the incredibly long A/N's. ;_;

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters

* * *

_So if you want me _  
_I don't come cheap _  
_Keep your hand in my hand _  
_And your heart on your sleeve _  
_Oh, no, I do not hook up_  
_ I fall deep_

**I Do Not Hook Up, Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 8 - I'm done with you  
**

* * *

**  
**Riza had slept the best she had in a long time, and attributed that fact to the couch. It was the most pillowy thing she'd been around in a long time, and it had a nice upholstery, one that she couldn't remember the name of. It was somewhat like soft leather, and made her wish she made more money. Riza smelled coffee overpowering the smell of fire she was beginning to love, and rose much less stiffly than she had the night before. It and the smell of eggs, toast and bacon was amazing. She stretched and yawned and heard a voice from the next room over.

"Morning, Ms. Hawkeye. Stay there and I'll bring you a plate."

Of course he'd make the maid cook, Roy probably cooked like shit. While Riza hadn't known he had a maid, it was just something that was so obviously....Roy. She was probably pretty, too. She was sure he'd been well acquainted with her since her first day, but Riza wasn't one to turn down free food. What idiot was? Soon enough a plate smelling like heaven was placed in front of her. She invited the maid to sit next to her, feeling lonely. The maid was a bit surprised, but she set next to Riza daintily. Oh, good God. She was as dainty and fragile and as fairylike in prettiness as Riza had imagined..... What did he see in these women?

Her hand froze midair with a forkful of food on it.

Moreover, where was it her place to judge? She wasn't involved with the man, assuming it was actually possible to be _involved_ with Roy Mustang, and who he spent his nights with was no concern of hers. Since she was a light sleeper, he obviously hadn't spent his night with anyone yesterday. But, it wasn't her place to assume and think in general about the man as anything more than an acquaintance, or a friend, since he'd loaned her his couch. She ate the egg threatening to fall off her tasted amazing.

"It's really good, uh....what's your name?"

"Thank you, and I'm Ashley Edwards. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Riza." She held a hand out and smiled, and Riza shook it.

"Just Riza is fine, Ashley."

Soon enough, Riza had devoured the plate and had seconds. Apparently Roy had left for work before 'Ashley' had gotten there, which the maid seemed to think was a bit strange. They chatted for a bit, Ashley cleaned the house up,and left. At that point, Riza was confused. Should she leave, or stay there? She was the only one in the house, and according to Ashley, Roy didn't get home for three to four hours. It turned out she'd actually slept till late afternoon, but the maid seemed to be great at guessing when she'd wake up. She probably had some experience with other women Roy had invited over.

Still, she had absolutely no room to judge him. Friends....or whatever they were, didn't judge other friends, right? Right.

Riza figured she may as well stay and read her father's book. She'd always sort of liked songs, and it was her Dad's, so why not?

* * *

The book was incredibly confusing, and by the time Roy walked in, she hadn't gotten past the first couple songs. It was like there was something nagging at her, telling her that there was a hidden meaning to each of the songs, forcing her to read deeper in. She was mentally exhausted from re-running every possibility the songs meaning could have and frowned as she set it aside, making Roy laugh whole-heartedly. He pointed out a few things and explained what they meant, apparently remembering each aspect of the book amazingly well. They laughed and teased each other for an hour or so, and then Roy screwed up royally.

"Okay, are you going to trust the guy who figured it out, or your gut?"

"I am related to the author, I think I'd understand it a bit better than some random stranger he called 'worth a damn'." She smirked, feeling a victory.

"I was not a stranger."

"You might as well have been. Even I don't know you that well, Roy." She blamed the following events on that sentence.

"Want to get to know me better?" Roy smirked.

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Here or the bed?"

Riza's brow furrowed. "Uh....What?"

Roy began digging around in his wallet and pulled out a little square of plastic. At that point, Riza backed away. "Roy, you're scaring the hell out of me."

"Don't be scared. I'll be careful." He reasoned, reaching out and trying to pull her to him. Riza inched away., trying to find the gun belt she'd placed aside and grabbing it.

"I'm going home." She said, getting closer to the door and trying to find the holster for her gun.

"Come on! Don't be a prude, Riza."

"Get the fuck away, you ass." she groped blindly behind herself for the door handle, missing it only by an inch each time. She put a hand on her gun, ready to use it if he got any closer.

"Just come back over here...."

"I'm outta here, you prick. Find someone else and fuck your brains out, Roy."

Riza finally grabbed the handle and twisted, pulling it out toward her and just leaving it open as she ran away, whispering to herself, "I should have known......"

* * *

She wasn't sure where to go now. Still broke, still friendless, and now there were three men to point a gun at on sight. That is, assuming she knew who this guy that 'loved Jo-anna' was. Other than that, two.....

Of course, she could get that military job, if she tried..... and it couldn't be that hard to avoid Roy....State Alchemists started as Majors, right? It can't be too hard to avoid a Major. Maybe. Like she knew shit about the military, her father hated the state....

"Free room here I come."

Within minutes, Riza had tracked down Central HQ and was in the recruiter's office, on the verge of being accepted. She didn't think her (very small) record could keep her out, or maybe the guy was just impressed by her aim. She'd had a lot of practice since she was little with her dad, and was a natural in the first place. The man...his name was something like Sergeant Johnson.... had given her a sniper and taken her to the range(...maybe he was an idiot....) and she'd landed her mark every time.

"Welcome to Central Military, Private. You'll be on training for a while, but I have a feeling you'll get requested by someone soon enough, with your skills." She shook his hand with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. Do I get a room? What's my pay? I'm sorry, I really don't know much...."

"That's okay. Um, your room is going to be South Dorm 659. Pay'll be a little over 1000 cenz a month. Here's a map, a uniform, and good luck." He smiled and waved her away.

Riza followed the map to her room and flopped back on the bed. There wasn't really anything to move in there, She probably still wasn't allowed back in her room, and the only things she really had were some sheets, a toothbrush, and some other personal affects. Hang on, no, there was one other thing she still needed to get.

"Mother fucking Christ on a bike. I forgot my dog."

Running at top speed through streets she'd never seen before, Riza got to her apartment building and saw her little black and white dog huddled in an alley, looking extremely hungry, and whimpering. She scooped him up lovingly, hugging her puppy."What am I gonna do, Hayate? I'm in the military dorms, no pets allowed! I can't leave you with anyone, there's no one to leave you with! I can't pound you..... No one I know can take you. My bartender is scared of you....as if I knew him well enough to ask him to take you.... My nurse and doctor are just that, my nurse and doctor...."

She frowned. Either she gave Hayate to the shelter or gave him to Roy. What the hell kind of choice was that? The man was nuts and she hated him, and the dog, would Roy even take him, would have to suffer with woman after woman after woman. But the shelter could mistreat him and put him down.

"Hayate....." She sighed, and tears welled in her eyes. "I can't keep you, I was awful and forgot you, and now I'm lost for what to do with you."

Off in the distance she heard two young male voices. "Alphonse, you cannot keep that cat."

"Brother! She'll get cold and sick.....It's April, it's really rainy!"

"No, Al! Can't you listen to your brother for once?"

"Come on, Ed!"

"Maybe if it was a dog, Al. But cats can't be trained, and while they're cute, you know they always hate me."

Riza felt a smile cross her mouth. 'Maybe if it was a dog'? She had a dog. And while she was sure that 'Ed' probably didn't actually _want_ a dog, but his 'brother' wouldn't let him turn it down after he said that. Riza could read people, and this kid was one of those types, she was sure. Riza ran up to 'Ed' and 'Alphonse' with Hayate in her arms.

"Someone say they wanted a dog?" She asked, holding her best friend out, still covered in tears. These boys were probably so much better as owners than Roy or the shelter.

".....Hello." The short, blonde boy said, sounding a bit confused. He was really the only boy there, the other one was the higher pitched voice, but he had to be six or seven feet tall and clad in armor.

"Hello, Miss." The armored guy said.

"I have two choices for this dog. Give him to a nutcase or give him to the shelter. I've had him about a year, and he's been pretty much all I've had.... I heard the little one there say he'd take a dog."

"I'M NOT SHORT, LADY!" The kid yelled, only restrained by his bigger brother.

"I'm not gonna deny the truth, kid. I heard blondie there say he'd take a dog. Either I give him to Roy Mustang, or-"

"We'll take him." The blonde kid said, frowning. "But don't call me blondie."

"You will?"

"I hate that bastard. Yeah. Al, take the dog, put the cat down. And this time, _listen_ to your big brother." His_ little_ brother reluctantly released the orange cat he had held and took Hayate from Riza.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye. His name is Black Hayate. Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't take him...."

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, this is my little brother Alphonse. No problem, Ms. Hawkeye. Anyone who hates Mustang is a friend of mine. Since you know him, would you happen to know how we can get to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes' place from here? We got lost, and Al picked up that damned cat."

Maes. She remembered that name.... Wasn't that Roy's friend that had died? He'd mentioned him once, said he went drinking with him at the Red Herring. If these boys knew him, wouldn't they know he was dead? And why the hell was such a little kid in the military as a State Alchemist?

"Didn't you know he was dead? I was told he died....."

The short boy blinked, and the tall armored boy stepped back a little.

"Dead?" They asked.

"From what I heard. No, I don't know where he lives, but I know where Roy's house is. And where Central Headquarters is. Need me to get you back there?"

"Uh....yeah...." The blonde boy said, breathlessly.

She started off toward Central HQ, confused as hell and with two apparently young boys in tow. Everything this week had been nuts, so why not this?

* * *

For anyone who had been waiting for Ed and Al to appear, here ya go. ^^

Okay, I am EXTREMELY sorry to any people who know thier shit about the armed forces, because I have absolutely no idea. (I am a horrible American; I had to look up the starting rank in the military and I'm still not sure if it's private or something else......) If I screwed it up...no, where I know I screwed it up, I'm seriously, seriously sorry. I was totally going on what little I could understand.....I plan to be a veterinarian for god's sake. So if I need to be scolded, you can flame me to hell and I'll go back and fix it, because I don't really like screwing something up so bad it really pisses people off, which I know screwing up military ranks will do. I'll definitely take your word for it, unless you tell me some shit that I_ know_ isn't true. (I'm not _completely_ stupid, I know you don't start as a Lieutenant or something.....) I could have asked my dad, but then he would have thought I was going into the army or something...I'm not, obviously.....

Also, to save time, I may break a few rules and push Riza up through Roy's power. Even though it's not supposed to be possible, from what I understand, at least that easily. Heh....

So, I'm really, REALLY sorry if I screwed it up. Seriously. And I will make sure to fix it. Even If it means re-writing the whole section of the chapter, I. Will. Do. It.


	9. A military dog under a new master

Again, I apologize for all the mistakes I know I'm gonna make, I will fix them if you point them out(and they really piss you off), but I don't want help as I type it. RAR. =P

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I have some critical reviews(those help a lot, seriously), and some reviews that are just UPDATE SOON, but nobody was seriously dogging on me. I don't mind flames, but you guys were just really nice. XD Thanks a lot. I have no intentions of giving the story up(I never did), but I think with the military facts I'm gonna say screw it all to hell. I believe Amestris is based mainly on America, but seeing as I know little to nothing about our military, I'm going to use some courteously sent reference notes when I really struggle on something. Other than that, It's gonna be whatever works well for my story in my little head. ^^ I'll try not to be stupid about it, but I'm gonna break some rules. Hopefully they wont nag at you too much, because while most people write mainly for themselves, I don't want anyone upset with me, and I write mainly for everyone else. (Though I know I can't please all of you.)

AND HOLY HELL, YOU GUYS SENT LIKE 10 REVIEWS AFTER THAT CHAPTER. XD That's more than I get on a story, usually! =D

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters

* * *

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser _  
_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out _  
_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby _  
_I'm so fly, that's probably why it _  
_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

**Falling for the First Time, Barenaked Ladies**

**Chapter 9 - A military dog under a new master**

**

* * *

**

"Al, Where are we going to keep this dog?" Riza heard the short blonde Alchemist ask his large little brother.

"I don't know, brother. You're the one who said yes." She could tell the armored one was enjoying this. He'd pet Black Hayate, who yelped and struggled a bit. The armor smelled of cats and somewhat of blood.

"Come on, boys. I'll take him back when I can....." She muttered every few arguments

They were only a minute or so from Central HQ, but Riza was ready to strangle them both. The kids would not stop bickering for anything. She'd yelled, threatened, and pulled a gun on them, but the blonde was just too damned arrogant. He reminded her of Roy in a certain way. Riza would be sure to kick thier asses personally if they dumped her dog in the pound.

When she'd dropped them off back at central and said goodbye with the threat of injury if they didn't care for her dog, Riza walked back home with her hands shoved in her pockets. She dropped her resignation off at her old boss's house, who didn't seem too upset she'd be gone. Tomorrow marked a new job, a new life.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd never have to deal with Colonel Roy Mustang. But that thought was for another day. For that day, Riza was content to sleep.

* * *

TIME LAPSE, THREE DAYS. NO SIGN OF ROY OR FALMAN THUS FAR. HAYATE HAS BEEN WELL FED UNDER THREAT OF GUNFIRE.-

"COME ON, MEN! WORK HARDER!" Riza's commanding officer, Sgt. Caldwell, screamed at her and her fellow troops. She now understood why Rebecca had complained so much when she'd gone through basic training. A man walked behind her Sergeant and told him something quickly. He halted the troop.

"PRIVATE RIZA HAWKEYE!" He barked, causing her only to jump slightly. She'd gotten used to it over those three painful days.

"Sir!" She saluted stiffly.

"There is a message for you in the office!"

"Yessir!"

Riza made the trek from her field, where they marched four miles to every day, back to the Central HQ main office. She hated travelling like that, but had a feeling that this would be that recommendation she'd been hoping for. And she was right, because when she got there, a letter with her name and 'A FORMAL REQUEST TO MOVE PRIVATE RIZA HAWKEYE' Was stamped on the front. She was given no name, but apparently luck and someone relatively up in the Amestrian military was on her side.

The next few months she got great recommendations, and whenever she was qualified, moved up in rank. Once she'd been bumped up a little illegally, but the man who handed her the letter simply winked and told her to 'accept it, kid.' She felt she wasn't exactly a kid, but took his advice. Days, weeks, and months passed without any signs of Roy. Riza had stopped going to the bar so regularly, and when she did, Roy wasn't there. She forgot about him, except for a few little memories, like him visiting her in the hospital, and the smell of his jacket. Mainly, she moved on, dating decent guys outside the military and being somewhat carefree, working hard to move up and doing well. She'd even moved out of the military dorms and retrieved Black Hayate from the Elrics, living in a plain but well-run apartment not too far from work.

Then, after she'd been in the military for about a year and a half, the big one came.

"You're kidding me, First Lieutenant!? I jumped two ranks! Under who?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Sgt. Johnson said calmly, smiling.

"No. You _ARE_ kidding me. I've spent my entire military career avoiding him."

"Nope. You're under Col. Mustang, Lieutenant." He gave her a look that said 'it's not normally allowed, don't say no...'

"......Okay." She said reluctantly, and walked out, dissapointed. Roy was the person who'd been pushing her up? Was she really that great at what she did? She wasn't going to complain, though, she'd heard some decent things about Mustang, and who's stupid enough to pass up a promotion?

* * *

_'I hate him. Why did he push me up into this damned patrol, I don't want to be here....'_

"Sir." Riza saluted stiffly to her new Colonel.

"At ease, Lieutenant." He waved her down. "Are you capable of assisting in leading my patrol?"

_'I'd hope so. You moved me here....'_

"I'll do my best, Sir."

"Your best isn't _good_ enough anymore, Lt."

"I'll do better than my best. Even if it kills me, Sir."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, in that office there are three men who don't know thier place, one of which is complaining his ass off at his recent demotion. Can you take care of it?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Go, Lt. Hawkeye. I wouldn't have requested you if you hadn't been worth a damn."

_'That sounds familiar....'_

Riza pushed open the door to an all-out disaster area. The floor was so thick with paper she was instantly reminded of Drachma, when she'd trained there a few months previously. It disgusted her, but more so than that, angered her, and she pulled her gun from her waist holster. She cocked it showingly, scowling coldly like she'd done with so many other men.

"Pick up every piece of paper that was dropped, right now, or I'll make every moment you spend with me such a living hell you'll wish you were under Major General Armstrong. Get to it." She flicked the safety back on the gun. Rule number 1 of gun handling: Never point a gun at anyone or anything you do not intend to shoot.

A thrilled Colonel patted her on the back as he entered his office. "Well done, Lieutenant. You've trained the idiot monkeys to do tricks. Follow me, I have some paperwork for you." Hearing some snide comments behind her, she shot an evil look at a very familiar face, where the comments had originated. Her old bartender, Heymans Breda. She wondered if there had ever been anyone else in Roy's unit she'd known. It was a big military, and she doubted it.

Riza shut the door quietly behind her, and stood ramrod straight with her hands at her sides. Any other officer would have been impressed, but Roy simply rolled his eyes and smiled. "Still uptight as always, I see."

"......"

"Does that hundred thousand offer still stand, Ms. Hawkeye?"

"Sir, I don't believe that's why you called me in here." she bean to feel a slight blush in her cheeks, but pushed it down. This man was the same idiot she was beginning to remember.

"The paperwork can wait."

"......No, sir. It's illegal under the fraternization laws, and-"

"Lieutenant, you really need to learn to have some fun." He handed Riza a stack of paperwork, but did not dismiss her.

"Sir."

"I seem to remember you slept pretty well on my couch, Ri-" Her hand made contact with his face.

"Sir, I apologize for striking you! Please do not use my first name at work!" she said, keep her attentive pose, but obviously reveling in finally having got her evens.

"I'll overlook it if you can keep _them_ in line. Go do your paperwork, Lieutenant. Dismissed." Roy smiled, twirling his pen, obviously amused.

Still something felt wrong. _'He really shouldn't call me by my first name, but I guess it's...no ,he shouldn't. If he does it any more I may have to get physical again.' _She shut the door behind her to see those same three men gawking. They'd never been personally pulled into his office.

"GET TO WORK, MEN!" She yelled, and watched them all suddenly jump into thier papers._ 'Power is good,'_ She thought to herself, working through her own pile of Roy's work. _'But maybe where I'm at is just fine.'_

* * *

Riza found working for Colonel Mustang considerably better than she thought it would be. While out of his work(and, unbeknownst to her, before she'd been in his patrol) he'd been completely useless and, for lack of a better word, a manwhore. While in his office, everything stayed relatively efficient and most of the paperwork got done before it was due. Everything else Roy would complete in the last three or four minutes before it had to be run down to god-knows-where by Riza.

_"Get to work, Havoc."_

_"Yes ma'am..." Jean sighed sarcastically._

But life was decent in Roy's office. Not to mention the pay. She'd begun to get along with everyone, even if they thought she was a pain and far too strict. They never, ever called her by her first name, but the closest anyone got was Roy if he tested her. The right side of his face had become increasingly red, and to everyone but Roy and Riza, it was because he fell asleep on his desk.

_"Breda, have you touched anything but that sandwich?"_

_"Calm down, Hawkeye. I'm getting to it." Heymans mumbled_

She was getting a bit testy, though. If he called her 'Ri-' one more time, Riza told herself she'd use the gun threat.

_"Kain, you dropped a paper"_

_"Thanks, Lieutenant." Fuery was the enthusiastic and childish one of the bunch. Probably her favorite, he didn't complain much._

Riza could tell Roy had gotten back into his old habit of using a new woman once a night, and couldn't figure out where he found so many hookers. But that didn't bother her when she simply sat and did her paperwork. At least, not out loud. But no one would ever know, and she liked it like that.

_"Lieutenant Hawkeye, could I see you for a moment?"_

_"Yes Sir." Well, maybe Fuery was her favorite besides Roy._

But at her apartment, it did bother her. She'd get home, sit in her chair, and stare out the window with her dog. She had almost the same conversation that she felt made her mentally unstable every night. IT actually helped calm her down a lot.

"Hayate, he doesn't care much for me anymore, does he?"

Hayate cocked his head.

"Thanks boy." She muttered, ruffling his fur. Then Riza turned off the lights and went to bed to sleep restlessly and wait for the next day once more.

* * *

Yay, Fluff. =D

While I think Riza may have been a bit OOC this chapter(It's difficult making the switch from receptionist who's a regular to a bar to good little military girl, ya know) But I'm pretty proud of how Roy sounded. ^^ Do not fret, my pretties, I am not out of plot. And though I'm not sure if you will like my ending or not, it's susceptible to tweaking. I also have a bit of a surprise for Roy! And I'm sorry this chapter was pretty much a big filler, we needed background on her getting in and some relationships established before I could move on. You guys probably enjoyed her slapping Roy anyway. =3  
I still have NO idea when this fic is going to end, but if you give me plot ideas it may keep going forever. XD

Thanks again for last chapter's reviews, the count doesn't seem like a lot to some people, but that's a LOAD for me. XD


	10. Old Times

Tenth chapter, guys! Big landmark! I may end up doing a crap chapter to throw in there, so if you want me to, just send Riza and Roy a few questions. Or Ed and Al, if you prefer. Hell, I'll answer them for Hayate! =3 I would post it on the same day as a regular update, so don't worry about it cutting into your daily dose of 'How Much?'. XD Thanks so much for reading so far, I seriously appreciate it.  
To those who want the damned story about Riza's past and for Falman to come back, I'M GETTING TO IT. XD I have to establish the foundation first, then we can get to the heavy plot. XD SO MANY PLOT ANGLES.

I know I'm confusing you all. I'm sorry, I just lost the whole bar angle on another bit....The story had to move on....^^;

Oh and holy crap, did anyone else like...want to cry when FMA 106 was released on Monday?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters

* * *

_If you just realize what I just realized,_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other _  
_and will never find another _  
_Just realized what I just realized _  
_we'd never have to wonder _  
_if we missed out on each other now._

**Realize, Colbie Caillat**

**Chapter 10 - Old Times  
**

**

* * *

**

".....Please repeat that, Kayla, h-hon." Roy said into the phone, the shock setting in like a winter breeze, cold and slow, seeping through his skin.

"Repeat what?" Came across the speaker loudly. He didn't appreciate her annoyingly bubbly voice.

"What you called me to say....sw....sweetie." He forced out, stickily sweet. Like the girl would notice, she was an idiot.

She'd been a one-night stand, but he was used to those. Especially maybe two years back, when Hughes had died. This girl had been the first moderately cute female in that bar he could see through his drunken haze. She had a barbie face, but when he'd woken up(usually he sent them home, this one refused to leave) He realized it was a filled out barbie face. She wasn't exactly the skinniest woman he'd brought home. Hell, when he was that drunk, if a guy walked in in a skirt and was sort of cute Roy would bring him home. When he realized his mistake he'd kick him out, but still.....

The only thing that kept him from a beer belly and alcoholism was his First Lieutenant constantly riding his ass about it, in the least literal of descriptions of the phrase. He still visited the bar on a regular basis but had kept himself to one drink per three hours. Riza had had to pick him up more than once when he'd broken her rules and become drunk.  
He didn't know why she came to his rescue. Roy figured she wanted to prove herself still.

"Oh, that! Silly, I'm pregnant!" She squealed in her annoying voice. Roy got a migraine from everything about her.

That time it hit him like a ton of bricks. As if Riza had actually shoved her gun in his face this time and fired. He frowned, scowled, and wanted to kick the woman in the stomach. She couldn't be more than 20, but she was so damned annoying, and so much of a roadblock now. He couldn't have a kid! He could see the headlines. 'Fuhrer Mustang exposed! One-time fling ends in illegitimate child!' and then a picture of him holding the baby to his chest surprisedly.

"But I want to abort it." She said, in a slightly lower voice. "It'd be too much of a pain. I wanted your opinion. You are it's papa!"

_'Then why did you call me! I can't tell you to kill a baby! You should've just gotten rid of it....... DAMNIT!'_

"Kayla, sweetheart, you can't really kill a baby...."

"It's not a baby yet, Roy! It's in my tummy! It's like....food!" She giggled obnoxiously.

Roy twitched. ".....I'm sure you know the birds and the bees talk. I'm not going to discuss this with you. Don't kill the kid....I'll pay child support...."

"Sorry, Roy. I'm not gonna take care of a baby, and I can't have a child with someone I don't love." Her voice was the same authoritative tone Riza used, it was her voice, and suddenly he felt half the man he used to be._

* * *

_

Roy's heart froze, and he jolted awake. That was one helluva dream.....

"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! HAWKEYE!" He bellowed, infuriated he'd gotten spit all over his papers.

"Sir, this is the fourth time." Riza mumbled with a frown as she walked in, staring at the puddle of drool and the spit still hanging from his mouth.

Again.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Go get some copies from HR.....Paperwork is hell....." Riza didn't look happy, but she didn't normally, so Roy didn't take it hard. She started off to fetch copies, and Roy had to force himself not to watch her butt as she walked away seriously.

Riza had been intruding on his thoughts again ever since he'd gotten her promoted to his office five or six months before. That had been hell, too, getting the paperwork approved, even though it busted some laws and rules all to hell. He didn't exactly care. Now his office was in order, everyone saw him as an improved person, and Riza was in his patrol. One did not become a First Lieutenant after a year and a half, no matter how good they were at thier job. Most of the other officers envied Roy's perfect little dog, and wished they had spotted thier talents before he. Like they could have.

It wasn't that he really loved, or even liked Riza, he admired her determination and was angry that she turned him down repeatedly, so his subconscious was full of her when he saw her. Every time he'd screwed up, made her angry, or blown his chances(most of them were the same picture for all three). She wasn't one who could be charmed so easily, which gave Roy another goal. To force her to realize he could be worth her time.

He knew that her father's reaction toward him had really meant something to Riza, by the way it registered in her eyes. He'd start with that, and he'd had enough time for her to forget all of his faux pas, so he had a relatively clean slate. That made Roy happy.

What didn't make Roy happy was seeing the subtle disappointment and even fear that flickered in Riza's eyes as she handed him a sheet of paperwork that he knew he hadn't had before.

"......Vato Falman.....has returned.....?"

Her head nodded slowly, and she walked out somewhat still shell-shocked.

_'Well, hell. I didn't see that coming.....'_

* * *

Roy saw Falman for the first time in two years when he walked to the Fuhrer's office.

"....realize we can't let you back into the military, right?" Bradley said, as Roy took a seat farther back in the middle of the Fuhrer's sentence. The door closed without a sound.

"Yes, Fuhrer." Falman murmured. Roy could tell he wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"In fact we will have to jail you for desertion. Did it ever occur to you to resign?"

"No. I was fairly sure my letter wouldn't be accepted." Roy frowned.

_'Of course it wouldn't. It's not like you were crippled....Hell, you're not allowed to resign if you ARE crippled!'_

"Well, you're probably right. Still, desertion has a heavy price, and unless someone is willing to take the hit for you-"

"Fuhrer Bradley?" Roy spoke up. Falman turned, surprised to see his former commanding officer.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Would it be possible to let him make up for his transgressions some other way? I'm sure coming back to working under me could be payment enough...." Roy could feel the grin playing on his lips. _'You're gonna pay for leaving my team, Falman....'_

The Fuhrer frowned. "Colonel Mustang, you know that's against the law."

"Still, Fuhrer. Just for a week to see if he could make up for it. I guarantee I can make him." Roy smiled devilishly, and Falman's face fell further.

Bradley still didn't look completely sold, but said, "In light of your recent improvements, Colonel, I will allow your subordinate one week to prove he can be trusted again. Both of you....don't screw it up"

"Thank you, Fuhrer." Roy said happily, and Falman followed suit a little less than enthusiastically.

* * *

"Dammit, Falman, I just saved your ass from jail. You could be a little happier about it."

"But, Sir, I-"

"Shut up. You have a new First Lieutenant. I'm sure she'll be incredibly happy to see you...." Roy muttered, knowing Riza would be nothing of the like. He remembered all too well how she'd responded after his news that he'd been the one to rescue her. He opened the door and they walked through.

_"Where's Vato, Roy?"_

_"Probably with his girlfriend _Rebecca_....."  
_

_"I'll kill him!"_

_"Why? Don't do that, he works half the time....."  
_

_"Right after I get the bastard that killed my mom and tried to kill me...... Whoever Jo-anna is, I hope she's dead, and if not, I'll get to kill her myself!"_

He was right. Riza shuddered slightly as the Warrant Officer sat next to her, and Vato looked shaken as well. Her eyes pleaded to no-one, 'save me.....' Unfortunately, Roy could not. He promised to look after all his subordinates before himself, and either he made Riza upset, or Falman would be arrested. Honestly, he preferred the first choice.... Maybe she needed a shoulder to cry on? No, not Riza. But she might need Roy somewhere_, _and that was enough for him.

The two were completely and totally uncomfortable around each other, wanting to use thier first names and fight it out. It was disappointing to actually see emotion on Falman's face; it didn't show much and when it did, his face was awestruck and upset. Riza's usually composed straight line of a mouth quivered every now and then when Vato would move, and Roy felt for her. He blew his paperwork off more than usual, simply watching them. On the bright side, however, Jean stayed quiet and Breda kept his sandwich eating to a minimal.

"Va-.....Warrant Officer, you, uh, dropped a paper." She said, obviously unsure of herself.

"Thank you, Ri-....Lieutenant." He said in a like tone.

Roy frowned. Well, this didn't bode well.

Most of the day went fairly well, if quiet, and Roy was proud that his subordinates could get along even with thier messed up and mixed pasts. He wondered exactly how long Vato and Riza had known each other, and envied Falman the slightest bit. As had become usual for Riza, she stayed after work and helped Roy with his last few papers. She seemed incredibly intent to prove herself a good military dog to Roy, but she didn't have to, he knew already. Riza acted as if she were cornered that night, though.

"....Sir?" Riza's voice was weak and scared, she sounded scared and sad as he'd ever heard her. Worse than when she spent the night at his house.

"Yes, Lieuten-?" Roy was interrupted as Riza flung herself against his chest, not hugging him but obviously needing one. He wrapped his arms around her until she backed away, frowning, unsure.

".....Colonel, that doesn't leave this room." She said, having gained some of her usual demeanor back and giving him the face that meant 'screw with me and see what happens'.

"Never expected it to." Roy smirked, watching as she took over half of his papers and signed twice as fast as she usually did. His plan was kicking into action faster than he thought. Better yet, the Falman envy had gone.

* * *

I'm not really happy with this chapter. So chew me out as much as you like....

I hope that tides over your insatiable Royai appetites. Honestly, I think this Falman thing is comparable to the Pride thing in the manga, for those of you that read it. I can imagine her needing a hug, someone to get close to, after that. Hopefully you can too.


	11. How do you think I feel?

YES, TWO PAGES OF REVIEWS. =D I'm sorry I didn't update last night, guys. We got home late and my computer got stupid. -hits monitor for no reason- Anyway, I've sot of been looking forward to writing this, I kind of missed it. ='D Enjoy. ^^  
Also, I hate the band that song down there is by, but I love the song. XD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters

* * *

_Your words still serenade me_  
_Your lullabies won't let me sleep _  
_I've never heard such a haunting melody _  
_Oh, it's killing me _  
_You know I can barely breathe_

**T****he Crow and the Butterfly, Shinedown**

**Chapter 11 - How do you _think_ I feel?  


* * *

  
**Somehow, her life still sucked.

When Falman walked in, a flood of memories had flooded Riza's head and she felt every bad memory rise to the top of her thoughts, suffocating her air and brain. Wasn't he a deserter? Weren't they put in prison, or worse, killed? What the hell was Mustang...No, the Fuhrer, thinking! She felt her arm unwillingly reach out to her bedside table, where she kept her old gun.

The gun held memories too. Memories of pressing it to her head and deciding it wasn't like the pills or hanging or even cutting her throat, it was worse. It was forcing her finger to pull the trigger as the frosty metal pressed to her temple. Hanging was a matter of falling forward, pills were chugging a bottle, and a simple accident could cut her throat. But guns, those she held respect for. She'd always prized hers, and it took so much more to pull that simple, easy trigger. So she couldn't. But it was looking better and better again.

_'Put it down put it down put it down get it away from your face'_

_Thunk, thunk clatter. Woof._

And then she'd sigh and pick it up, and pet Hayate. What if it went off on accident? That would be all sorts of hell. She could kill someone, someone who still felt they had a future, someone who had kids. A life. Which wasn't her. No, Riza Hawkeye lived or the military and her dog. And she hated herself for that.

_'Why the fuck am I still around, God, huh? Explain that one. I've got to have some reason.'_

Riza knew, however, there really wasn't a reason. No matter what she convinced herself of, she lived to keep her gun clean and to cater to Black Hayate. Her life was so_ fucking_ exciting_. _She felt like a car on a one-way road, heading toward a bridge she was fully aware had not been finished yet, but simply smiling and speeding for it. Maybe that would be more interesting than the mundane buzzing in her ears. Maybe the water would shock her awake.

Maybe the water would take her some other place.

She got up from the bed, her hair a disaster of tangles and loose blonde threads, falling form the clip that hung loosely by her shoulders. Riza pulled the red clip out and tossed it against the wall, watching as it chipped. She had more. It didn't matter all that much, really.

Somehow, though, she missed the old bar life. Going to the Red Herring, drinking a whiskey or two, and heading home to sulk and regret. And the off-days, when Rebecca and Falman went with her. But there wasn't a Rebecca anymore. Falman had told her she'd gotten into a car wreck, and she hadn't survived.

That hadn't done much for her day.

After pouring a bowl of cereal and some milk halfheartedly, Riza left whatever spilled on the floor and her dog mopped it up with his mouth. She ate it slowly, thinking hard with each bite of the corn flakes.

_'I wonder what it's like to actually gag yourself with a spoon?'_ She giggled in her mind, remembering her friend making fun of the prissy women they'd see.

"Gag me with, like, a spoon. Oh, My, God! I broke a nail, Riza! Pinky lefty might, like, not make it!" Rebecca would cry in falsetto, watching for the Gucci and Prada hounds to react. Riza would smile and laugh along when they slanted their eyes and Rebecca simply stuck her tongue out. There would be no more of that. No more of Rebecca making a dumb joke or going to the cafe at the end of Eight Street with her for lunch or watching some stupid chick flick Riza and Vato were forced to tag along for. Never again. And she hated Rebecca for that, for not being there, for being dead. Why hadn't Falman been the one to croak?

"I'm still pissed at you, you know."

Riza wasn't quite sure who she said that to. There were many people, had they been there, that would have accepted the comment and known she meant it. Riza dropped her bowl of corn flakes in the sink carelessly and went to undress. The wool of her uniform was beginning to itch, and she was sick of the somewhat happy thoughts of the military.

"Woof?" Black Hayate barked, and she fed him some of his favorite kibble before walking to her dresser, wondering if that would be the last kibble she ever fed him.

When she'd gotten into street clothes, Riza decided to reminisce a bit more. She pulled on a jacket and walked outside down the street to the Red Herring. It was half a mile form home and way into territory she didn't appreciate, but Roy had done it countless times. So could she.

As a last minute thought, Riza Hawkeye grabbed her old gun.

_'I don't know if I need you, for me or them, but just in case.'_ She thought sadly.

* * *

It was packed. Apparently Wednesday afternoon was as bad as Friday night. Twice as many hookers and whores as she remembered with the same amount of customers for them to match. And of course, as she expected, Roy Mustang in the back with a few of the prettiest ones. Riza had expected it, it wasn't exactly an off thought; she'd picked up his sorry ass drunk self twice since Sunday. For more than one reason, but that didn't matter. She gave him a glance, but when he realized who she was his face fell a bit, his mouth got small, and her eyes slanted together angrily as she looked away. Riza didn't need to see him to know what went on when Roy didn't get too drunk to take someone home.

_'I want to cuss every nasty motherfucking bitch and bastard in this place out. Whoever the first consort, or whatever they were called back then, was, I hope they died of a horribly prolonged case of AIDS....'_

Riza had noticed that when she was angry, she cussed like a sailor both to herself and others. She thought it might be some way of letting her anger out, but it was never as relieving as cocking a gun._ 'That dumbass masochistic way of entertaining me and scaring the shit out of others lives on'_, she thought bitterly. She sat down carelessly at the bar, taking one of the few unoccupied seats; it seemed the people still remembered the blonde apeshit woman that liked that particular chair. Riza swiveled the stool to look into the surprised eyes of Heymans.

"Hey Breda. Usual, I guess." Riza muttered, some sort of happiness fluttering through her voice. He smiled a bit; apparently remembering how they'd made a deal that she hadn't kept up too well. But all things considered they were now coworkers and he had a secret she could blackmail him with. Riza felt for the gun on her belt, checking that it was still there, and frowning. Why had she taken it in the first place?

_'In case you got mad at some ass.'_ No, that wasn't it. _'In case you decided it was time to get it over with.'_

Bingo.

The alcohol seemed to drink itself. It was there one moment, and not the next. She didn't order another, feeling the liquid fire burn down her throat and reveling in it, but did stare at the glass and swish the remembrance of the liquid. Riza swirled the ghost whiskey that was no longer there and never would be again. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" She knew the voice, but paid it no mind.

"What." She still stared down.

"Ms. Hawkeye."

"What?" Riza didn't bother to turn, still content to rigidly stare at the bottom of her empty glass.

"Turn around, please?"

"No one tells me to do anything, Mr. Badass." Even Riza didn't appreciate her teasing.

"Lieutenant, I order you to turn around this minute."

_'Oh no, his _mad _voice. I'm _sooo_ scared, Mr. Alchemist.'_

She kne wit was Roy and turned the barstool stiffly, wishing she had some whiskey to sip and piss him off with. "Colonel, we're not on duty, I don't have to do anything you say."

"You did anyway." Strangely, no smile surfaced from the Flame Alchemist.

"I didn't want you to cause a scene. What is it?" She set the glass back on the counter, resting her elbows on it, leaning back.

"....What's wrong." He said more than asked.

"There's nothing wrong, _Roy_." She mocked his name like it were too insignificant to try to remember.

"_Riza Hawkeye_, as your commanding officer I'm ordering you to tell me what's wrong." He crossed his arms, reminding her of a cross child.

"Told you we're not on duty. There's nothing wrong with me." She smirked halfheartedly, her eyes half closed in boredom and pride.

"You have the same look you had when I met you. There's something wrong." A bit of worry panged in his voice.

"Get out of my face." She remarked snidely.

"You are not permitted to die under my jurisdiction, Lieutenant." Roy commanded coldly.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, _Sir_?" Riza muttered, grabbing her coat and walking away. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I never have and never will...." Riza felt on the brink of tears but held them in and sat in an alley, sucking all her fears back in. They all flowed out in a mess of cereal and alcohol on the sidewalk, and some on her shirt, smelling putrid and filthy. Again, her hand reached subconsciously for the gun at her waist. She watched inexpressively as it was pulled out of the holster, pulled up to her face. An expression of almost pure joy crossed her face, a wide smile, as the opening on the front of the Glock pressed coldly to her hot temple.

_'You shouldn't, Riza. Put it down now. Just set it down and walk away. Come on. This is so weak of you, to give up like this....'_

It didn't feel weak. Maybe it was...._  
_

_'......But I don't care anymore.'_

_Bang_

* * *

Hm. ^^

I don't know about you guys, but I love the way I portrayed Rebecca,and the old depressed Riza. After what little I've seen of her in Brotherhood and the manga, I think Rebecca'd act like this. =3 I like this chapter much more than the previous ones....^^ Which means if you see anything wrong, call me on it! ANYTHING!

I think I'm gonna have a seizure. My screen keeps blinking random shades of blue....O_O

And no, the fic isn't over. ^^


	12. Fighting back tears

I really apologize for this chapter; I am, however, proud of it.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters

* * *

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

**My Immortal, Evanescence**

**Chapter 12 - Fighting back tears  
**

* * *

It hadn't kicked much, the gun lifted from her fingers and fell to the side. She felt the numbness on her head, heard some sort of crack besides the resonating boom of the gun. She didn't quite understand why nothing hurt, why she wasn't going anywhere, why she still occupied her body. Riza cocked her head lamely to the side and looked over at a random commotion she heard.

_'Aren't I supposed to be driving into the water now?'_

Riza's eyes widened in fear as she heard three male screams, all familiar, ranging form high pitched to a low 'No!'. She felt the earth crumbling underneath her, still pushing up, strangely. It had made the gun fire over her her head, grazing her scalp and seeming to have cut some of her hair from the clip. Riza felt herself being picked up and lolled her head back to stare at the dark blanket and stars over head. She felt a funny and recognizable trickle of warmth spreading down the side of her head and felt it, her hand coming back covered in stuck strands of yellow and hot red blood. It felt a bit crumbly where the blood came from, and she could hear a slight crack as she pushed on it, literally feeling something poke her brain until her hand was jerked from her numb scalp. It almost felt like something swished inside Riza's head.

"Colonel Mustang, is she okay?"

"Al, did Mei ever teach you any of that Rentanwhatever?"

"Shut up, Elric!"

"Drop dead, Mustang!"

"Brother, listen to him!"

"I hate that bastard!"

"Elric, get me a towel or something!"

"Got any antibiotic hidden in your armor, Al?" A random clinking of metal sounded as Riza continued to stare at the sky.

"Come on boys, be civil. Don't fight."

"You could try being civil to me."

"Shut _up_ Fullmetal! We're gonna lose her!"

All the voices blended together meaninglessly, Riza couldn't remember enough about the names or tones of voice connecting to the blurred faces she saw anymore. And then the pain set in viciously.

"Damn, it hurts!" And another throb to her head. "_HELL!_"

"I think she's okay, boys. But she'll need a hospital. What is it with you and guns, Riza?" A playful little half smile was on his lips.

"Shut up, Roy." Riza mouth slurred angrily.

"No, you shut up, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You probably only feel the pain now, but it's gonna really suck soon if we can't get this fixed." Edward mumbled almost sadly.

"Don't speak to me with that tone, Elric." Riza muttered, fading in and out of consciousness. "This gun carries more than one bullet." It hadn't really gotten across to her well that the gun flew away seconds before.

"She may be under you in rank, but she'll kick your ass, Fullmetal." Roy chuckled. Edward frowned, and then Riza passed out.

* * *

Riza's days at the hospital went by with the same mind-numbingly boring mood as the previous ones had. The Elrics dropped in once during the week she was there, but Roy's visits were almost daily, and under the same excuse.

"Lieutenant, I ordered you not to die and you went out of your way to disobey me, I cannot trust you....... Are you feeling better?"

Evey day her concerned psychiatrist came by and asked her how she was. Riza got so tired of the phrase "Is anything wrong" she slapped a nurse once when they said it. To avoid being commited Riza quickly apologized, but she never really mean it. They had become concerned of how depressed she looked, but Riza forced a smile when the nurses brought her the rubbery, tasteless food. She choked it down and read books; though she'd never admit it, those daily visits were the highlight of her day. She'd gotten her old nurse, but she didn't seem quit as full of life as she had before.

And when she got out of the near mental ward, Riza still didn't feel any better physically and was still a bit depressed. She walked home indignantly, angered she'd had to waste so much time in the damned hospital and that she'd had to trust her dog to Roy; That meant giving him her address. When she arrived at her little wooden-siding covered house with it's little porch, she smiled proudly momentarily.

_'It's like buying this place all over again....I'm so proud of it. Can't wait to see my dog.'_

"Hayate, that damned Colonel better have fed you..." She mumbled, unlocking her plain white door to find that it had been unlocked in the first place. She frowned. "Dammit Roy. Don't leave my house unlocked." She muttered, turning the key again. The door pushed open, and Riza hung her (now cleansed of puke) coat on the hook near the door. Riza scraped her boots on the mat and and sighed almost happily.

_'I love my house...'_

"Black Hayate! Mommy's home!" She said through the darkness, then flipping on the switch. "He probably ate too much and passed out." She muttered, walking to the living room. Riza read a book until she felt it was time to feed her surely already obese dog. Just because she told Roy to feed him did not mean she told him to feed him the whole bag. Riza opened the closet to find a bag empty of the usual weeks amount. Then where was Hayate? He only slept when he ate too much or it was nighttime. It didn't bother Riza too much, it was just peculiar. She pushed the swinging door to the kitchen open, thinking about Hayate angrily.

_'Where the hell is my dog? Roy, goddamn you, if you've locked him up or stolen hi-'_

She fell to her knees suddenly, taking in the scene that lay around her, and clutching the dog she found nearby close to her chest. The blood that leaked from his still somewhat warm, fragile body did not stain her shirt very well; it was black. But it had stained his beautiful pristine white fur, and the black around it was now a deeper pitch. His eyes were glossy, and his tongue lolled stiffly out, dropped down on and pinched by his slack jaw, biting it lightly. His teeth dripped blood too, possibly from vomit, possibly from biting his attacker.

Black Hayate's blood was smeared on the walls, in intricate, disturbing patterns and letters if you squinted. A knife lay near her, and it was covered in layers of black and red, near a message in blood. The tears leaked profusely from Riza's eyes as she read, blinking them back, seeing through blurred eyes that forced her into vertigo and egged her on even more to vomit. She picked up the knife and threw it, closing her eyes and swallowing the foul bile that rose in her burning throat.

"....Jo-anna...." Her lip quivered, and the salty tears flowed into her mouth when she gasped for breath. Her voice was like a broken record, full of emotion and tears. "You've.... replaced me with a..... dog. I took..... care..... of that."

Riza Hawkeye sat for a hour and a half, hugging her limp and lifeless puppy, sobbing and cursing her heart out. Sleep did not visit her, but she dragged herself to the couch and cuddled under a blanket, rocking quietly and listening to her heartbeat.

_'I hate this house.'_

* * *

Riza walked into work the next morning with an even more lifeless expression that she usually held. Rather than speaking, she simply looked forward. Rather than smile at those who saluted, she ignored them. Lieutenant Hawkeye took her place at her desk quietly, and did not look up to answer the questioning looks around her.

Finally, when she could not hold it any longer, Riza excused herself to the bathroom, where tears were let down her face again. She heard a few people linger at the doorway, but they walked away before Riza could her the door squeak open. When she felt her soul had been emptied, she returned to her desk and somberly finished her work. When everyone left for lunch, she stayed behind and cried silently, keeping the documents away from the hot liquid. That day Riza did not stay after, and rather than do his work alone, Roy followed her out.

"Lieutenant, what is the matter?"

"...." Riza kept walking, speeding up and almost losing Roy when someone else would walk in the opposite direction.

"I order you to answer me. What. Is. Wrong."

_'Get the fuck away before I regret something, Roy.' _Her lip quivered, but she bit hard on it, feeling blood spill through her teeth. It tickled and made the tears that threatened to form bite at her reddened eyes even more._  
_

"Lieutenant!" He barked as she turned down her street toward her home. She still heard the quick footsteps behind her as she dashed to her steps.

_'It'll never be a home again without Black Hayate.' _Riza swallowed any blood that had trickled down her throat, tasting it's metallic sting.

"Lieutenant, I'm not leaving you alone until you get your ass over here and explain!"_  
_

Riza opened her door and slammed it shut when she had ducked through, hearing Roy bang on it and tap at her windows, the noise ever intruding her mind. She did not undress that night, but went to bed with her uniform on. Finally the noise stopped, and she closed her eyes, drifting off to horrid dreams about her father, Black Hayate, and Roy Mustang.

Riza woke at three in the morning, and decided it an okay time to go to work. Her head was still unclear and full of disturbing visions and memories, but Riza shoved them down like the soldier she was. She showered (somehow managing to keep her shaky legs from slipping; Riza dropped her soap four times) and brushed her teeth halfheartedly, but passed breakfast; she couldn't stomach a bite and still hadn't mopped the blood off of the walls. After all, her dog had died on there and she was unready to face the murder scene again. Riza opened the door at around four thirty, seeing a haggard man on her front steps and barely missing kicking his back. She stared down at the black hair, and when he looked up, criticized his stubble and bloodshot dark eyes silently.

"Roy?" She choked out.

"Riza, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He muttered, looking back out at the street.

She broke down and sobbed right there on her porch steps, soon feeling two large arms encase her, and a soothing, deep voice telling her "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay. You're fine." They didn't make it into work until late that morning.

* * *

I APOLOGIZE TO ANY WHO RECENTLY LOST A PET. This almost hurt to write.....

I really do regret what I had to do to Hayate; for that I'm sorry. It was fucking nagging at the back of my head; "The dog has to die. Kill him. It'll move the story on. Kill Hayate." I DON'T WANNA. "Do it." I hope it surprised you.... I'm sorry. ;_; It was incredibly moving to write; I cried.

I would have updated yesterday (since I missed Thursday's update) but I figured you guys needed a day to suffer and mourn Riza. Sorry, again.

Also, I can officially declare this an Alternate Mangaverse! Since I mentioned Mei and stuff, you know. =3


	13. The Visitor

-eats typed words- Don't know much about guns. Screwed up. Sorry...^^;

I'm still sorry about killing the dog. I blame Masky and Slenderman. Damn that stupid channel.  
Anyway, I'm getting more and more fluffy towards the ends of the chapters. It's worrying me, it may force me to change the ending I have planned. D= But I think I'll keep myself to that promise.  
Even if it pisses you guys off. ^^;  
(In celebration of the fact that this is the 13th chapter, it shall be somewhat unfortunate. ^^ )  
And, in a shameless display of affection. I reccommend to military buffs(in particular, anyone could enjoy it) Red Walrus's 'Mustang's ROSE' and Little-Miss-Horror-Addict's 'Buy My Heart' (Thanks, Little Miss for the recommendation. There may be more of these going up in later chapters. XD)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

* * *

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks _  
_Past the places where you used to learn _  
_You howl and listen _  
_Listen and wait for the _  
_Echoes of angels who won't return_

**Everything You Want, Vertical Horizon**

**Chapter 13 - The Visitor  
**

* * *

It wasn't a complete surprise for Roy's other subordinates when Lieutenant Hawkeye walked so closely in behind him and that his face wasn't really shaved. He'd come in with her before, leaving them asking questions, and it wasn't the first time he'd forgotten to shave. However, the last time had been before Riza, which obviously unnerved them. Roy could hear them whispering in hushed tones about whether he was depressed, but he simply sat at his desk and watched the death stare Riza gave shut them up.

However, they started back up soon.

"You think the Colonel's thinking about Brigadier General Hughes again?"

"He was probably just with my girlfriend last night."

"You guys are both wrong," He heard Breda chip in. "last night Mustang and Hawkeye had a little time togeth-"

_Click._

"Lieutenant Breda, care to explain exactly _what_ you thought the Colonel and I did together last night?"

Riza's voice nearly smiled in triumph as she cocked her gun and pointed it toward his face, her finger out of the trigger. Breda didn't notice, and it was pulled away when he shook his head no. Riza slipped her military-issue pistol back into her belt with a smirk, but Roy was simply glad his Lieutenant was back to her usual demeanor. She'd explained everything to him on her porch step, and between her sobs and him asking her all the details, they'd gone from a half hour early to a half hour late. He still remembered the words she'd choked out at the end.

_"Roy....It was the last kibble I ever fed him...." _He didn't quite understand, but simply held her close as her tears had soaked into his uniform.

"Now Lieutenant Hawkeye, don't go shooting my subordinates."

Soon Roy realized the irony in his statement, but Riza simply smiled and continued her work. Their day went normally, Riza eating lunch and finishing her work, then staying to help Roy. He appreciated it deeply, without Riza he felt that there was no hope for him getting Fuhrership. When they'd finished up Roy's work, he turned to Riza in the hallway. After checking for any passerby, he grabbed her shoulder and asked,

"My maid's out tonight, wanna critique my cooking?"

It earned him a nasty glare, but Roy simply chuckled and said, "I'm serious." Her face softened as the gears in her head turned. Roy watched, taking it all in, how her eyes flickered with memories and possible outcomes. The woman was incredibly calculating, and he liked it about her. She knew when to shut up. She almost shut up too much.

_'Maybe I'm actually winning her over....'_ He thought smugly. _'The unbreakable woman can be broken.'_

"Your maid is out, and this is the first time you've ever cooked for yourself?" He nodded. "I think I need to make sure you don't burn your house down." She muttered only half as enthusiastically as Roy wished.

"You know the way, unless you'd prefer I came to your house while you got into civil clothes." He flirted, and watched Riza's hand twitch as she thought twice about slapping him.

"God, Roy, you are so lucky I'm in a good mood."

"You wouldn't be in a good mood if it weren't for me."

Roy watched Riza as she walked away, until she turned around, scowling.

"Get your eyes_ off_ my ass, _right now_, Mustang." He looked away, smirking like a playboy.

* * *

Roy had issues with cooking. His mother made one of his sisters send a grilled cheese up when he complained he was hungry, so he had no idea how to make anything. Ashley had left instructions, but they were complicated. He thought he could figure something out, but Roy found that cooking utensils were not his friends, and gave up until Riza could be there to help him not light anything on fire. About eight o' clock, Roy heard the doorbell sound.

_Bzzzzt._

"I'm coming, hang on." He yelled at the door, setting the electric mixer he'd found down. Roy opened the door and smiled, though his guest did not return the favor. "Come on in, I've been waiting...." He cooed flirtatiously, but her response was an eye roll.

"I suggest you not try anything, Roy."

"That's asking a lot of me, Riza."

"You haven't lit anything on fire yet, have you?"

Roy grabbed the electric mixer before answering her, wondering about and then giving up on another come-on. ".....No. Do you know how this works? The stupid toggle won't move."

Riza rolled her eyes again and took it from him, turning the numberless dial.

"......Oh."

Since Roy was confident that he could not make anything more complicated than a sandwich and Riza seconded, they spent thirty minutes trying to make two grilled cheeses. The first time, Roy cooked it with the plastic on the cheese. The second time, he forgot to butter the pan and the bread burnt...They didn't quite know how it was possible, but it was. The third time he managed to make a decent sandwich, and another followed on his fourth try. He watched as a smile came to Riza's lips; They were eating grilled cheese on fine china (His maid had insisted) and drinking soda out of intricate wine glasses. It reminded him of his childhood, but in a good way. _'Wasting riches on poverty.'_ He thought happily.

"A toast, to Brigadier General Hughes."

"A toast." They clinked thier glasses, though Roy could see Riza wondered why he cared so much about a man that had died so long ago. In turn, Roy wondered why the occasional bark of a dog still caused Riza's eyes to widen and gloss over, followed by a look away at some insignificant splinter in the hardwood floor. Still, they laughed and chatted through the majority of dinner. Roy still found himself criticizing Riza's far-off depression look.

_'It's a dog, Riza. Buy another one....'_

Suddenly, Riza's glass clattered to the floor and she shook violently, pointing a shaky finger at a place out the window. Roy turned to see an incredibly white, almost albino-like man staring back at him with matching brilliant white, sharp teeth in a sneer and wide, dilated red eyes. Before Roy could think to draw his gun (Riza was obviously too far in shock to do so) the man walked away. His walk was a stagger, but a quick one. As if a world-class sprinter had limped away. Dinner didn't go over well after that. They tried to pretend it hadn't happened, but each remembered his nasty gaze.

_'She never described him, but I have a feeling that was the killer.'_ Roy thought, willing it to be untrue, willing it to have just been a dog they mangled in the reflections of the light on the window.

As the clock showed time ticking by faster and faster, Roy wanted Riza to leave less and less. They had long ago stopped eating, and now sat in an eerie silence, one breaking the quiet every now and then with a cough or meaningless statement,if only just to hear some human voice. To prove they were still there; that they had not been consumed by some unseen monster. They kept the lights on to scare away whatever could be in the dark.

"The candles are pretty."

"I figured you'd like them."

And then more silence. Roy looked up from the crumbs he'd left on his plate to see that Riza's eyes were again wide and full of watertight tears. She looked so in pain, so much like she was unsure where she was going in life. So unsure if she was going anywhere; if she had a life past the next millisecond. Roy almost expected to blink and for her to no longer be there, taken by the monster that followed her and haunted her dreams. He noticed it was about midnight. No time for anyone to be out alone, including him after walking Riza home (driving, too), especially with...whatever that man was on the loose.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She looked up.

"Would you like to spend the night again? It's....It's very late."

Her head bobbed up and down slowly.

"Would you like me to sleep in the same room?"

She hesitated, but then her head bobbed up and down again, just a little faster.

Roy got up to lock the doors and shut all his curtains, and found Riza followed him, carrying her pistol. At any minor noise or scratch, she'd immediately grab his shoulder and take aim wherever it came from, never speaking a word. The target he assumed she was looking for never appeared. When they settled down under numerous blankets in the living room, Roy noticed Riza had sunk into the couch like it were a protection wall. She never spoke a word, until Roy settled into the recliner a few feet away. He had gone around to turn on all the lights within a hundred feet soon after he heard the whimpers in the couch cushion.

"Colonel." a seemingly composed voice came from Riza's blanket.

"Lieutenant?" He answered, trying to be confident for her but failing slightly.

"Don't....let it get me....." The composed voice shattered to glass shreds, tearing through his insides with worry and fright.

"I have your back, Lieutenant." He wanted to hold her but settled for the simplicity of his statement.

Neither of them slept peacefully that night, and Roy's dreams were full of the sneer from the man. He was woken once in the middle of the night by a terrible scream, and held Riza up, listening to her babbling, until she fell back asleep again. When he finally got some rest, Roy still woke up at what he assumed to be maybe four or five in the morning; far too early to be waking up on his day off. He didn't know exactly, he couldn't see the clock through the albino man in front of him.

_"Don't take my Jo-anna......" _The words seemed to come more from his mind than from the man's mouth.

And then another scream. But this time it was deeper, more male. It took Roy until the hallucination dissapeared to realize it was his own voice.

* * *

I may be moving them along too fast. You guys think I am? I hope not.....

Hope you guys got the kibble reference up there in the first bit; Riza was thinking about it possibly being the last kibble she ever fed Hayate two chapters ago. ^^

A little more fluff and that misfortune I promised you. Anyone else getting sick of the name Jo-anna? XD (Sorry to anyone with that name. ^^;


	14. I've lost myself

I was fairly pleased with that last chapter. I imagine Jo-anna man to be an albino(no offense to them, but mutant) Ishbalan, who ran away from his country because he couldn't take the desert sun. XD Sorry, I don't even know where that description came from. But I wanted him to have the Ishbalan red eyes. ^^

Hey, the song doesn't have a fluffy romantic feel. XD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters

* * *

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times I've tried _  
_But I'm still caged inside _  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare _  
_I can't control myself_

**Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 14 - I've lost myself  
**

* * *

Riza watched as the formerly screaming man blinked quickly, ridding his eyes of the apparition. She was still digging herself out of a mess of five large blankets, and in her rush entangled herself further. When she'd finally managed to pull herself out of the wad of sheets, Riza was half drenched in cold sweat and only out far enough to aim her pistol.

"Sir! What was it?"

".....I think I was just hallucinating, Lieutenant."

"Are you sure?"

".....I think."

There was work that day, but Riza called in sick, using one of her many allowed sick leave days, and Roy told his superiors and subordinates the excuse that he had a hot tip on a case he'd been working on that he couldn't ignore. The entire office asked him if he had a hot tip or a hot date, leading Roy to turn a little red and frown in defeat. On the accusation, Riza wanted to report her gun; just to scare them, but knew it would only tip them off. Roy just barked orders into the receiver and slammed the phone.

"Sir, the phone didn't do anything to you."

"I may have liked it better when you were scared. Don't call me Sir in my house, Riza...."

"We have duty today, _Sir_. I'll refer to you as whatever I like." She smirked, and Roy smiled back, running a hand through his still sweaty hair. "I'm not scared."

"I beg to differ," He grumbled. It took a while for him to answer after that. "whatever." Roy frowned, walking into the kitchen. "Ashley wont be back till tonight."

"Need help cooking?"

"I would appreciate it. Eggs and bacon?"

"Yes Sir." Riza chimed happily.

Their breakfast went more jumpily than the previous night, and since it was still somewhat dark outside they still looked over each other's shoulders for the insane man who had been at the window and in their nightmares. After Riza had made Roy a sandwich to eat for lunch, and the sun had risen enough for there to be witnesses, Roy and Riza walked outside. Each pulled a hood over their head, Riza borrowing one of Roy's jackets and a pair of pants. She had been a little annoyed she'd had to do so, but getting caught skipping work was really not something they wanted to happen. Riza had been more annoyed at Roy's comments.

"Want to get into my pants?" He'd said slyly, holding up a pair of his smallest trousers, shaking them as if they were dancing. Later, Riza found they fit fairly well, only a little too big.

"Step off, you perverted ass." She'd muttered, snatching the pants and flipping him off. Roy had only laughed.

The walk wasn't too far, only about a half a mile. Each knew it would have been a lot longer had they taken it the previous night. They walked along the road, feeling a bit like teenagers again, hunched over in jackets with thier hair flopping into their face and laughing about every little thing. When they'd reached Riza's house, she felt a little unhappy. Now she had an entire day of skipping work ahead of her, and no idea what do do with it. Normally, she would have played with Hayate, but.....

Water came to her eyes again; the dog was the only thing that had never betrayed or wronged her. Roy was obviously doing his best to fix things, and Falman wasn't making anything worse, but she still felt...._ off_ around them. Black Hayate had always been there for her, had always barked when he'd seen her trying something.

_'Come to think of it, it wasn't Vato that found me. Hayate tipped him off.' _

That both settled and unsettled her stomach. By not coming for her, Vato had not betrayed her. But her only tie to life anymore was dead himself. It made her want to grab her gun. She was valuable to the military, sure, but mainly only to Roy. Not to mention everything can be replaced Everyone knew were she given a choice between her commanding officer and the Fuhrer, she'd pick Roy. Even common sense didn't dispel that, she just felt more respect and trust for the Colonel. Riza grabbed a towel from her hall closet along with a sponge and some soap, and shoved open the door to her kitchen, expecting to break down in tears for her dog again. She didn't really notice the blood, though, through the man there on her floor, tracing patterns in the crust.

Riza's mouth dropped open, her cleaning supplies dropped to the floor.

"Who the hell are you!? Get out!" She reached to her back pocket for the pistol.

"....Jo-anna....You've come...." He began to get up, seeming to have lost all feeling on his left side.

"MY NAME ISN'T JO-ANNA, GET THE HELL OUT!" Riza yelled, fumbling for the pistol she'd begun to realize she'd left at Roy's carelessly.

"....I love you, you know? Honey, come here...." The man staggered forward, quickly. He was the same maniac that had been at Roy's window.

"Go away....you killed my mom, you killed my dog, you tried to kill me!" She reached back for something to hit the man with.

"I want us all to rest in peace together..... And your dog was simply in the way..... Jo-anna, come here...."

"My name is Riza!"

"Come here. I named you Jo-anna, sweetie...." His stagger became faster, and Riza was forced to turn and dash away. This confused the man, and he became lost chasing her. She realized that hiding in a closet would be the dumbass decision but couldn't remember where the door was in her overwhelming vertigo.

"Come here, my daughter! Jo-anna, daddy wants you!"

_'MY FATHER DIED! MY NAME IS RIZA!'_ Her subconscious screamed, as she dashed through rooms searching for the front door. When she finally realized where it was, the man was in front of it. He pulled something long from behind his back, and she was out as the bat made contact with her forehead.

* * *

When she came to, Riza opened her eyes long enough to see where she was and closed them. The man hadn't been watching her close, but he would know if she were awake. And that might interrupt his monologue. Her eye's fluttered open enough to hide that they were, but enough to see. Her head throbbed horribly, but she gritted her teeth through closed lips and bore the pain.

"....So I tracked you down under this...strange, new name, and here we are! Did you not get it that time either?" She waited for the man to see she was still 'passed out', and to start again.

"Fine, I see. I'll explain it a million times to you, sweetie. First off, your mother and I were Ishbalans. We fell in love, in Ishbala, but were never married."

_'WHAT!?'_

"I was an albino, though, and she had particularly light skin too, so we came here. And we conceived you, darling."

_'What the hell are you talking about. I was born in a country farm house in Amestris, during the rain the day before my parents were going to the Risembool Sheep Festival. Don't try to lie to me, you awful bastard.'_

"Didn't you ever wonder why you had red eyes? Somehow they turned out a bit...browner than most, but we assume that was Amestris affecting you. Anyway, your mother married off to some Berthold Hawkeye after claiming she fell out of love with me. But she still had you, see, sweet? You are my lovely child. Jo-anna. I don't blame you for any of this. But first, I had to kill your mother for betraying me."

_'.....This...This wackjob is my real dad? Is that why my father....Professor Hawkeye ignored me? Why he put me through the pain of the tattoo?'_

"Then, I poisoned your father, for getting in the way. And see, your dog replaced me, you leaned on it, not me. I had to kill it." His eye twitched lightly, and he smiled crazily before continuing. "I've decided I'm not going to kill you. We are going to live together as daughter and father should, Jo-anna! We are going to make up for all those years that horrid Berthold mistreated you! I am going to love you, and hold you, and you are going to be my little girl, lie I deserve, see! It's taken me so long to find you, to catch you at the right moment, to bring you to me, sweetie. You had your name completely different form what your mother and I planned. Please tell me you listened to me that time, Jo-anna, Sweetie."

Riza found herself blindly reaching back for something, anything, that she could shoot or hit this man with. She opened her eyes.

_'I have two choices. Make the stupid one and refuse him, or play along until I have a plan.'_

"Okay, daddy. We'll relive my childhood, you and me." She said in her happiest voice. The man's eyes filled with pride.

"Oh, Jo-anna, I love you so much! Thank you for accepting your father...." He lifted her off the dirt floor and hugged her, making Riza feel sick.

_'What have I agreed to?'

* * *

_

"Um, _Daddy_, Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, darling." He helped her up and led her to the stand-in toilet.

Stand-in was actually a pretty good word for it. It was extremely awkward being watched while she used the hole in the ground that served as a latrine, but the man (Riza had not accepted him as her dad, even Berthold was better than this nutjob killer) was severely scared she would run for it like his love had. Riza knew she would, but she couldn't chance that. As far as she could tell, they could have been in the desert of Ishbala or in the alley of Central. She had no idea. There were four large, round bumps on the back of her head she felt throb once in a while, but only one she remembered receiving. Her face was bruised many times over, and Riza was only untied when she was given a hug or during an hour break when she could read. Every other minute of the day was dedicated to either sleep or father-daughter time.

She wondered when this would stop. Time had left her the second...maybe the third? Fourth day in. She didn't remember when it had gone, but days were nights and nights were days and there was no way to tally anything with the curtains keeping all light out and the singular lamp being the only warmth. The only memorable link to her outside world was her lunch the previous day, and one other memory. It had seemed naggingly familiar. Riza had no idea how long she'd been there, but it hadn't taken her long to forget all of it. But somehow, when the plate of grilled cheese was brought to her, something flashed through her mind. First it was red, then black, and then she heard laughter. Then it all fell away. The only other important thing she clung to for dear life was her name. Every time the man told Jo-anna to come to him, she whispered in her head or under her breath,_ 'My name is Riza Hawkeye, and I do not live here. They will come for me. Whoever 'they' is.....'_

Riza knew she was smart, and had many skills and plans that she could try, but no confidence in them for their flaws. Even the most complicated safes can be cracked.

Riza just didn't know how close she was to breaking.

* * *

It was interesting to write about, but I can't say I'm happy with the chapter. As always, review and await my next chapter with bated breath, my sweets. =3

(I REALLY REALLY HATE THE NAME JO-ANNA. D= )


	15. Revenge was never so bittersweet

For anyone wondering, a rough translation of the song is: I'll erase this feeling | I still have a long life don t I? | I'm missing the feeling | So this pain is also welcomed!  
Yeah, I ripped off some real Fullmetal Alchemist lyrics. Figured I'd celebrate happy 15. ^^ On with it, I suppose.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its' characters

* * *

_Kono omoi wo keshiteshimau ni ha _  
_Mada jinsei nagai deshou?_  
_Natsukashiku naru _  
_Konna itami mo kangeijan _

**Again, YUI**

**Chapter 15 - Revenge was never so bittersweet  
**

* * *

The minutes passed like hours in the one-room hut. She felt tired, and sleepy, and back to her very roots. Back when she was a child, when her father either ignored her or used her for some crazy research or documentation. Her heart hurt and her mouth was dry; food and water were quickly being used up, and the man (She now knew his name was Jumoke) refused to go find more for fear of her running away. And some of the remaining sanity he had told him that they'd take her back. (Anyone, really. Riza knew her face would be in the paper by now, and it's just odd when a woman with a rope tied around her and a man walk down the street) She just toughed it out. It would either get better, or she'd die. Either sounded perfect to her. _'My name is Riza....Something, and I.....I live somewhere else? They'll come for me. Sometime. Hopefully.' _She'd think, frowning._ 'No they wont....'_

"Aba-....Dad, I'm sick of eating this shitty food....."

"Don't use that language, young lady."

"Sorry. This disgusting food."

"I work hard for that!"

"You could let me work for that....."

"You'd run away. Just like your mother, you'd run away, Jo-anna."

_'No, 'Dad' you're wrong.__ I'd__ knock you out cold,__ tie you up, get help, and _then_ run away.'_

She'd watch him mumble sadly about things to himself, digging with what was left of her fingernails to loosen the rope-coat she had wrapped around her. Riza could only make out names and places, sometimes a whole sentence if he was in a particularly insane mood. She found that she'd begun to ramble to herself, too. Riza never noticed when she began, but there was some word that always triggered her out of her trance. It started with an R. The words Hawk and Eye usually pulled her out, too, but she had no idea what they were either. Time had blended together. She knew it had been more than a day, but it could have been weeks to months, even before she'd come out of her unconscious state. She could have had a concussion. She could have died. Riza wondered how many times Jumoke had explained the story before she'd woken up.

_'And I bet Jean and Breda are laughing about this, asking about when I'm coming back, where Roy is kee-'_

That name. She hadn't realized she'd fallen back into her trance. that was the only time she remembered, when she didn't know what she was thinking. _'Remember, Riza....What was that name.....Rrrrr...It was so short! What was it!?'_

All that kept her from total insanity was that and her first name. She didn't know how many times she'd woken up dizzy with a new lump on her head. Once she remembered why, she'd tried to get up and run, but Jumoke had hit her with the baseball bat. She woke up each time having forgotten her name, but always managed to pull it back in._ 'My name is Riza..... I'm waiting for someone to save me.'_

"Honey, we're out of food. I have to go get some....." Jumoke stared at her like he had no idea what to do; he couldn't take her along and he couldn't let her escape. In the end, Riza was taken without the rope coat. There was a catch, however. She wore a heavy nomad cloak that covered her face and all of her body but her bare feet, and concealed under that was a noose around her neck. If she pulled away from Abasi, (he was actually incredibly,_ incredibly_ strong) the belt around his waist would pull on her rope, causing her to choke. He seemed perfectly happy with this, Abasi would _like_ to keep his daughter around, but he wondered if it would be better to kill her. Riza had heard him mumble this, like some insane killer wondering if he should kill his mom for not bailing him out of jail the one time when she was overseas. It hurt her heart, but she also wondered sometimes if she could make Abasi kill her.

_'My life sucked before, and it's obviously gonna suck for a long time now. I may die from that damned bat, I may die of dehydration, starvation....desert plague....Why the hell can't I do this?'_

Riza slowly began to pull away from her father, knowing that this noose wouldn't break her neck like the hanging ones would. It would slowly suffocate her, choking away her life, her unable to pull it off and over her head as she fell behind and her father dragged her straggling body. He would be too lost in thought to notice her as she fell over unconscious, and then choked herself further.

However, on the bright side, she was finally getting to see the location.

_'MOTHER FUCKING HELL. He dragged me all the way out to Rush Valley?'_

Riza knew that Rush Valley wasn't too incredibly far from Dublith(Or Central, for that matter. But still) , where she'd heard the Elric brother's insane teacher lived, and she'd heard that Ed's not-girlfriend Winry (Riza could never forget the day the girl came to fix Ed's automail and beat him silly with a wrench) was working in the town, so that gave her hope when she saw the large sign. 'RUSH VALLEY', it stated, in large red letters. They'd been camped about a mile out of town toward the west, a little off of the railroad tracks. Why hadn't she ever heard the train?

_'You never listened for it. You just listened to the buzzing in your ears and Jumoke's rambling.'_

Riza sighed. Would Winry even recognize her? Would she realize the man wasn't someone she was with? Even if, Winry wouldn't be able to beat Jumoke with a wrench, would she? The girl seemed too chickenshit to do something so rash.

* * *

Riza turned out to be wrong. Winry had realized in an instant who Riza was when her hood fell down a bit, and the wrench had come flying at the stranger she saw. It bounced almost comically off of Jumoke's temple, leaving Riza wondering if he'd suffer brain damage. Unfortunately, this also pulled Riza's noose tight as they toppled to the ground. It took Winry most of a minute as Riza choked to figure out what was wrong. she'd tried to help Riza get up twice, and had just pulled it tighter and yanked them both to the ground. Riza's father had put on weight.

_'You'd think an automail mechanic would understand after a few times falling over that I was tied. Crazy bitch....'_ Riza thought, rubbing her neck.

"Are you okay, Ms. Hawkeye? I saw the ads out for you. You've been missing for two months; Colonel Mustang never gave up."

_'Hawkeye. My last name.' _Tears welled in Riza's eyes._ 'Colonel Mustang. Roy.....'_

"I'm a lot better now that he's out cold." Riza jerked a thumb at her unconscious father. "Let's get him tied up before I get taken again...."

Within a week, Riza had managed to pass all the required therapies and was on her way back to Central. Her father had a death sentence on him for his two human murders, his dog, a kidnapping charge, and breaking and entering. Riza had heard from Roy that the Elric's had found some death row inmates became ingredients for philosopher's stones. That thought both saddened Riza and made her happy, but Roy told her over the phone that they were probably only rumors, they'd be fine.

_'Why don't I believe you, Roy?'_ She thought._ 'Because he's never given you a reason to....'_

The train was pathetically slow in her opinion. She drove twice this fast, and had never wrecked. Okay, maybe not twice as fast as the train. But it seemed like a forever to get bet to Roy.

_'To Central. You're getting back to _Central._ Yeah, sure...'_

When Winry had first said Roy hadn't given up on her for those two months, something had clicked in Riza's brain. Besides her own name, the only thing that really mattered to her in that tent was remembering the 'R' word. Roy. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Riza knew that she'd begun developing feelings for Roy a long time ago. It felt stupid and girly to think about, she wanted to forget the thoughts. She didn't really know when she'd begun to love him, but she'd known him for two years, had spent the night at his place twice, and had been saved (somewhat) by him three times. Not to mention that time she'd gotten really drunk and didn't remember how she got from the bar home...Or why her sheets were so messed up.....But that was another story. One she'd prefer not to try to remember.

But the point of it was, whether she liked it or not, she loved the obnoxious, pervert, playboy moron. Roy would never understand an emotion like that (she barely understood herself) so Riza knew she had to keep it buried. It could never come out.

_'No matter how much I want it to. God, this train takes forever....'_ Bored and hungry, Riza pulled out one of the apple pie slices Winry had baked her. She spat it out into the napkin after the first bite.

"God, learn how to cook. You said it was rough, but this tastes like gravel." Riza figured it was fair enough to be cruel after Winry had almost choked her to death. "But I still feel bad. When do I _get_ there?"

Riza Hawkeye was welcomed back to the military with open arms, but she still felt off. Her first day she was told to really just sit there and yell at the boys when they screwed up. Roy's office had gone to hell in her absence.....That made her feel needed. She didn't want to be needed. She wanted to be forgotten when she finally decided to lose it (again) and finally succeed. She was such a fuck-up that even dying was impossible for her......

_'I guess it's true. Once a suicidal depressive moron, always a suicidal depressive moron.'_

She made it a point to go to the bar that night and 'help' Breda serve drinks. Every single one of the women that surrounded Roy got a dose of food poisoning. And then Roy got drunk, and then she had to cart him home. But there was some sort of victory in that.

"Sure you don't want to stay, beautiful?" He said, staggering to the front door as Riza helped him unlock it.

_'Yeah, I do.'_ She slapped him as she thought it. Roy smiled and touched his cheek as if she'd kissed it.

"Sober up. I want to see you smiling in the morning; I just got back from a kidnapping and inefficiency, Roy, is not on my tolerance list. See you tomorrow, Sir." She gave him a stiff salute, and watched Roy as he stumbled into his living room.

_'I've gotta fix that. Loving a drunk is not acceptable.'_ She smiled to herself as she drove home.

* * *

By the way, Jumoke means 'loved by all' in Egyptian. Figured a bit of irony would add to the story. XD I thought of using 'Aswad' (black) as sheer and total irony, but 1) you guys and I, I'm sure, are too immature for a name like Aswad, and 2) An Albino named Black is just mean. =P Also, I know some of you would prefer Royai and Roy saving her is a lot more romantic, but I wanted to make fun of Winry for a bit. XD Hope I didn't bother you guys too much. And by the way, more angst soon. I needed some comic relief. Too much serious stuff with ruin the story for some (particularly me). ^^ All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy. =D

I appreciate all of your reviews. ^^ I really love that little blue(or purple, have you clicked them?) number up there. =D -is review whore- =3

Also, don't lie guys. You know the name is ticking you off. I'm using it less and less because I hate it. Maybe I'll go back and change all the chapters so theres no hyphen....XD


	16. It Hurts

OH SHIT. You're still reading this? I have like, zero excuse. Well ,viable excuse. I was uncomfortable typing at the computer I was forced to use. It had no spell-check and was the wrong height. SAD.

How long has it been since I updated?

I dunno. My computer was out until a few days ago, then I was swept away for sleepovers. And out of sheer ignorance in the past few...It's been months, hasn't it? Damn... I forgot everyone who read this piece-of-crap excuse for a story. (And my friend Kenzie pretty well gave up the second week. I was trying, but, I just was too lazy) BUT. I'm determined to redeem myself! I WILL UPDATE! Wait. You know that. ^^; Anyway. If I ever take one of my 'leaves' again, be sure to pester the HELL out of me. I feel awful. I even changed my name, so now it's harder to find me! D'=

One helluvan AN, huh? Well, here we go. Me trying to save myself from a pit of angry FF visitors...;_;

ALSO. Anyone who read FMA 108. I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE DISSAPOINTED. FOR MANY REASONS.

* * *

_Livin' my life in a slow hell_  
_ Different girl every night at the hotel_  
_ I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_  
_ Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey_  
_ Wish I had a good girl to miss me_  
_ Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

**I Put Your Picture Away, Sheryl Crow & Kid Rock **

**Chapter 16 - It Hurts  
**

**

* * *

**

_'The lights hurt. Where's the maid? Hell, where are my pants?'_

Eyes fuzzy in an alcoholic stupor, Roy stared down at his bare legs. Strangely enough, that was the only thing missing, the lower half of his clothes. His crisp white dress shirt, though slightly...well, more than slightly wrinkled, was still on his chest and buttoned. It stuck to him with cold sweat, so after retrieving his boxers from thier place in the couch cushion, he slid them on and undid the shirt. Clothes were uncomfortable when he was sweaty. His pants had wound up in stranger places in nights before, but they were usually on the floor. His face fell, eyes narrow and mouth turned downwards. Somehow, through the hangover that still muted his senses and was forcing him to forget any of the previous night, realization dawned on him.

"FUCK. Only little boys do that, you dumbass, you have plenty of real women to choose from. Nobody turns you down... What the hell happened last night?" His voice was hoarse and echoed through the large, empty house. He realized that, yes, somebody did turn him down. But he was too proud to let that affect him.

Roy reached a hand back and scratched his head, smoothing his hair a bit and wiping some of the sticky sweat from his scalp. He shook his hand, disgusted at the feel, and wandered up the steps to take a shower.

After he'd showered, dressed for work, and executed mild hygiene on his still-stiff body, Roy poured a glass of milk that had only just reached it's expiration date. It didn't smell too bad, and there was only one chunk that slimily crept out of the yellowed carton into his lipstick-stained glass. Still good. He downed the drink and ran a hand through his hair. Luckily for Roy, he didn't have to do much to his hair. It was naturally a careful mess, and one of his main assets to attract women. He popped a breath mint to cover the smell of the bar on his teeth and ducked out the door, confident. His vision was only slightly blurred and he could remember his address and car model. All good.

As he strode through his office door, smug as always, he realized there was one important thing he couldn't remember quite right. Lieutenant Hawkeye had been a major part of what he remembered. Her at the bar, driving him home, and at his doorstep when he'd said one of his one-night-stand lines. That was a shocker, he didn't use those on women such as Riza. He'd never used anything of the like on her since he'd gotten to know her. She'd likely shoot him. Roy shook the memory from his head.

Still, it stunned him. He didn't realize exactly how much until one of his nameless subordinates had tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he needed some water. Roy shrugged him off and headed for his desk, earning a few strange looks from his favorites and the nameless ones alike.

Well, that wasn't right, to call them nameless. They had names. Roy knew the names. There was Carr and Jackson and Navas and Jones, but he knew his original team by first name and preferred them over the paperwork drones. They could be trusted. the others couldn't.

Hawkeye had noticed him deep in thought and leaned over, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Colonel! You have paperwork due for Grumman in fifteen minutes! I suggest you get to work, sir." She walked back to her post, doing more than her fair share of work as always and for nothing in return. He set his pen to work signing the papers he was told to and paying little attention. Soon enough his attention drifted, and he found himself playing with the bottom edge of his desk, something he hadn't done since before he'd met Riza. He drummed along until he felt something papery through his gloves and pulled it was a manila yellow envelope with a bright red stamp than had faded over the time it had been taped to his favorite musical instrument. 'URGENT! PRIVATE!' it said, demanding him to read it over, and in secret After skimming it, he tucked it in his pocket and went to the supply closet he'd persuaded Cheska to 'loan' him the key to. Roy dumped the contents out, knowing that it contained more than a letter. Out fell four varying poses of Elicia Hughes, and one of Gracia and Maes feeding her. A silent 'no' came to Roy's lips. He read the note aloud quietly.

"Hey, Roy. I hope this letter gets to you soon, I don't want to have to say it out loud. People could listen, you know? I had to go through some EXTREME stuff to get this to you without any risk of other eyes seeing it. Anyway, it's about this lab five crap. I want to do some research tomorrow night, and I figured it'd be best if you were along. To check my facts, you know? Wont be that hard sneaking you in."

By this time, Roy had choked out some sentences in a muted gasp. He wasn't the type to get emotionally worked up, especially over a man, But Maes had been his friend, the oldest friend he had, from school days. And it didn't seem right to be completely cold about a man like Maes Hughes, whop was always so full of life and words.

"Get back to me ASAP! I'll go alone if I don't get a reply, so talk soon! From Maes. P.S. Look at Elicia! Isn't she adorable!"

Roy set his head in his hands after checking the date. The day before Hughes had been killed. Roy had had a chance to stop his friends' murder, and he hadn't. He'd gone home early and called his favorite barfly, and gotten drunk as hell. It hurt him. It forced his eyes wide, unnerved, scared, sad, angry. He wanted to take the gun to his head, like he had after Ishval, and just end it. Hughes had stopped him before, but this time, he couldn't. Roy shoved the envelope back in his pocket, and the pictures followed

Gathering what little wit Roy could keep around him, he calmly opened and closed the closet door, striding back to his office with a lack of his usual egotistical confidence. His day passed him by with little of it phasing him. Roy stared blankly, and that was okay, because no one wanted to bother him. The only issue was when his usual after-work rituals with Riza started.

"Lieutenant, you can go home today." He mumbled, able to look up but unable to maintain his usual cocky tone.

"There's more work than usual even for you, sir. I can't, or you'll get punished."

"I don't want to keep you. Head home and have fun. Play with your dog...wait." He had stared at his feet for the last few moments, but looked up to see a slight quiver of the lip on Riza's face.

"...I...Sir, you know I don't have a dog."

"I'm sorry. Just please, go home. Or to the bar. Something. I'll finish up."

"Since when are you willing to do extra paperwork?" Riza scoffed, regaining her composure.

"Fine, stay." He muttered, settling into his chair and gesturing her to hers. They finished the paperwork in record time, as Riza was eager to take her mind off Hayate and Roy was eager to leave. When he'd cast sidelong glances at Hawkeye, however, he'd notice she was doing the same. Then he'd sadly turn back to the papers.

When it had all been completed, Roy flipped the light switch and locked the doors, expecting to head home and crash on his bed. Or maybe the couch, if he couldn't make it up the stairs. The couch it was.

"Sir, look at me." Riza's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He muttered tiredly, staring down into her eyes.

"If you don't tell me what the fuck is wrong and cheer up _this instant_, I'm liable to hit you across the face." She asserted, frowning. "Sir."

"Go home, Riza. I'm not in the mood." He turned away, but was grabbed on the shoulder. He whirled around not by his own will, and within seconds his cheek stung.

"Don't make me use my gun, Roy." She warned, scowling at him in the way that always tortured him. _'Why wont she just give in?'_

He cocked his head in a sad smile. "You know, you're kind of cute when you get all prison warden on me." He muttered, and kissed her forehead. Roy walked away, leaving Riza glued to her spot, mouth agape.

_'I don't really want to load you down with the details, Lieutenant.'_ He thought, still smiling sadly and picturing the softness of his couch. _'So let me take care of myself.'_

Even after switching from the couch to his bed to the floor that night, Roy couldn't claim a minute of real sleep.

* * *

I know I screwed with the plot of FMA a bit (Maes' letter), but like that hasn't happened already. The whole story is about one main character not having been there. XD Hope you guys don't mind that now that's two suicidal characters...-bites lip-

-feeling of accomplishment- I'm starting on the next one RIGHT NOW. I don't want to let this story go... I feel bad it's gone un-updated for so long.

ALSO. On a note about...Roy's...pants... Or lack thereof. If you didn't catch it, I'll just explain it via message. Here's a hint, though. I thought it might make it a mild mature if I went into it (which I was sure to, for the sake of filler), so, I just hinted. If you have the mind of anywhere between a fifth grade boy and a college kid, you probably got it. ^^;

Well. That was fun to talk about. XD  
LOTSOFLOVE, Hop.


	17. The tediousness of mornings

Hope you enjoyed the update. ;D

After typing a paragraph, I went and played my PS2. XD Sorry, I should've kept writing. Anyway, since I died(Star Ocean's soldiers are unforgiving. =/) I decided I'd type up some more. I'm sure someone thought that the Royai in the last chapter was a touch...or more...too mushy, but I'm still pissed at Hiromu Arakawa and hadn't done much for Royai day. IT HAD TO BE DONE.

Hope you guys aren't still too mad at me for neglecting the story for a few months. =/  
On with it then. ^^

* * *

_My heart beat, beats me senselessly_  
_Whys everything got to be so intense with me?_  
_Im trying to handle all this unpredictability_  
_In all probability_

**Long Shot, Kelly Clarkson  
**

**Chapter 17 -The tediousness of mornings  
**

* * *

Riza had slept restlessly the night before. Roy's face and voice haunted her dreams and she felt a slight bit ripped off. Tumbling out of bed, some of her sheets followed her onto the floor. Riza untangled herself and grumpily stood up. She forced herself to kick the sheets back a little, under her bed, and wandered to the kitchen in her little apartment.

"It's days like this I miss not being in the military..." She muttered, taking each monumental, heavy step toward the coffeemaker. It had taken forever to convince herself she needed one (Contrary to popular belief, she usually got up about 20 minutes before work started, and there was never time for coffee as she ran through her morning routine) But mornings when she woke up three hours early and nights where she was depressed for a while at the bar forced her to splurge.

Listening to the rich brown liquid drip into the glass pot was somewhat soothing. It took her mind off one or two things, but Riza didn't have a one-track mind. Distracting her wasn't easy, which was good for combat and work, but not for mornings that were haunted with Roy. That brought her back to the night before, his depressive state. It reminded her of herself, even still. There would be times when the creeping sadness and lack of feeling overtook her, and she couldn't be bothered to care.

Roy's was more along the lines of deep unhappiness, but still. Depression was depression.

As the pot filled to the point of one cup, she poured it out and stirred a few teaspoons of sugar into it and some creamer. Riza sipped her coffee from the single chipped mug she had in her possession. She'd taken it from her father's...Her stepfather's house when he'd died. It reminded her of not only the awful times, but happy times of her childhood, and that was worth something to her.

"Speaking of dad." She murmured, letting her thoughts drift to her true Ishbalan father.

Jumoke had been tossed in federal prison for 15 years, with a fine of 2,000 cenz. Since he couldn't pay that, a little more time would probably be tossed onto his sentence. His lawyer had done little to nothing for him, and he'd almost gotten the full sentence. That made her smile and frown a the same time. For what he'd done to her, he should have gotten it ALL. But he was put away, which eased her mind. Of course, he was her dad, so she wanted him back. But he was a slimy scumbag, and he might do it again.

In fact, she could think forever the positives and negatives to his recent imprisonment. But work started in one hour, so it was time to get dressed. She didn't have to rush today, so she could take another shower. Showers always made Riza feel clean. After work in the military, it felt like all the stress and tension slid off. In the morning, or for no reason at all? Her sins took the place of stress and tension. Her guilt and misery for her past, avarice and lust for Roy, envy of his women, anger at her father, pride for herself. The soap and water washed it all down the drain.

And the drool that had stuck to her face and hair from the night before. But that was a different topic.

Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Riza still half expected Hayate to come running up, barking and wagging his tail. The disappointment crossed her face briefly before she convinced herself to step forward. Sitting on her bed, still undressed and in her towel, Riza thought back to her days with Hayate in the slummy apartment, before Roy and the military had swept her away.

_"Black Hayate! Mommy has a treat!"_

_"Woof!"_

_"Sit. Down. Shake. Other paw. Good boy."_

_"I swear, dog, if I knew what breed you were you'd take first place in the dog shows..."_

_"Woof!"_

_"RIZA! Keep that dog of yours quiet!"_

_"SHADDUP FALMAN! You can just move!"_

_"You just want me to leave so you can get away with suicide!"_

And then she'd find wherever he was yelling from and beat hard on the wall, hurting his eardrums and face through the paper thin wall, laughing the whole time.

"Now Hayate's gone and Falman's a bigger jerk who ran off with your now deceased best friend. What a life, Ms. Hawkeye. What a life." She muttered, getting dressed, noting the time. As she finished her routine with just enough time to get to the building, a knock sounded at her door._ 'Who the hell? I keep my address private...'_

The door creaked open, and there was one of the men from the information department. Luckily for her, she'd seen him before and knew his first name.

"Hello, Riza. I... uh, I live down the hallway and was wondering if you'd like to walk to work together."

She stared blankly at the man, thinking._ 'If I don't go he'll be dissapointed, but I'd hate to make him think I like him when I don't. He is cute, though. I could use him to forget Roy? Eh. No.'_

"Sorry, Andrew... I"

_'SHIT! Think of an excuse! FAST, He'll notice you're lying!'_

"I have to drop my dog off at the vet. He's not doing so good."

"Oh. I'm allergic to dog fur."

"See you at work?"

"Okay. Bye Lieutenant." His sadness was clear.

She shut the door, mad at herself. _'YOU DON'T HAVE A DOG! And now you have to be a little late to work just to give yourself an excuse...'_ Riza mentally slapped herself. After waiting however long it'd take to get her dog to the vet, she ran the whole way to work, and still made it five minutes late. As if that was the end to her troubles, Roy was still in a horrible unhappy funk (the shine in his eyes was gone) and nobody seemed on-task. Great. More work.

Riza took her seat, and named off every single one of Roy's other employees, telling them what they should be doing. When Breda objected, she asked him how the bar was doing, earning him a strange look from everyone in the room. He got to work. When Riza looked back at Roy to tell him what HE should get to work on, she noticed he'd already started and had the smallest smile on his mouth.

_'Mission accomplished.'_ she smiled, signing off her own work.

After work was over, and all the extra papers had been finished, Riza caught Roy by the shoulder on his way out again.

"You're not gonna get away. What is _wrong_, sir?"

"Why don't you give up?" He muttered, eyes rolling toward her unwillingly.

"Because you have a great idea to make it to the top." She said in a low voice. "And I'd hate to see you waste it."

"You're not gonna leave, are you?"

"No." she said firmly.

"I found a letter yesterday from Maes Hughes."

That name rung through her thoughts. Roy's dead friend.

"It was dated the night before he was murdered, and gave instructions for me to help him the next night with his research. I could have stopped whatever killed him, Lieutenant. I could've stopped it and Gracia would still have her husband and Elicia would still have her father and I'd still have just one more supporting man. I could've made a difference. But I took off work and had sex with a whore and got wasted." Tears had rimmed his eyes.

Riza stared at him, searching for something besides guilt and remorse. There was nothing.

"Look, Roy. You have got to pull yourself together. Yes, Hughes sent you a letter, yes, you could have stopped it. But would you have? No. you would have stayed home and wished Maes luck. Or you would have gotten yourself killed. There are nasty things out there, Roy Mustang. And you need to gt it together or you are going to let a lot of people down. Straighten up." She commanded. Roy didn't follow her orders and tried to slink away.

"Turn your ass around RIGHT NOW." She said through gritted teeth, and let go with a slap of such intensity she felt teeth when he faced her.

"Listen to me, you slithering pile of self-pitying shit. I will not stand behind you if you're going to be like this. Or worse, I'll sign you up for a therapist and drive you there personally. There was nothing you could have done without hurting yourself. And though it's the stupidest line in the book, things happen for a reason. Suck it up. I want to see some of the ego I hate so much."

"If you weren't a woman I'd punch you."

"There's the Roy I remember. Do I need to drive you home?"

"Oh, just leave, Riza." He muttered, smiling.

"Goodnight sir." She saluted._ 'I'm such a hypocrite...'_

At that very moment, the depression had gotten a grip on her again, and her hand had gone toward her gun. 

However, she convinced herself to let it go and had a nice, quiet dinner with herself and a comfortable sleep in her bed. No bad dreams or haunting faces tonight._  
_

* * *

I've realized something. I prefer writing for Riza. Maybe it's that I like her personality better, or I like being able to twist her past. But it's more fun. =D

And, not like it hasn't happened before, but I'll apologize for messing with the timeline again. Honestly, there are no coffeemakers in Roy and Riza's time, but I can't imagine her making it herself. XD I just remember Ed saying something about movies and Gameboys(I associate it with the manga) SOMEWHERE, and that made me more comfortable skipping them forward. Right? Right.

Also. Hopefully none of you looked up avarice, it means greed. I just like it better...And, explaining that sloth and gluttony aren't there. I don't think Riza feels those, whether she's exhibited them recently or not (During her kidnapping I think there was quite a bit of them...)  
Thanks for reading! -Hop


	18. Really, you shouldn't have

-spaz starts here-

I FINALLY GET TO WRITE. I'm so excited. More excited than you are to get an update, for sure. XD I've been stuck out of the house lately, and between the other half the time I have studying for my permit and my sister using my computer for Thrillville, it's nice to get to type the storyline I've been planning for the last few days. ;D

Without further ado!

* * *

_Listen to your heart_  
_ when he's calling for you._  
_ Listen to your heart_  
_ there's nothing else you can do._  
_ I don't know where you're going_  
_ and I don't know why,_  
_ but listen to your heart_  
_ before you tell him goodbye._

**Listen to Your Heart, DHT  
**

**Chapter 18 - Really, you shouldn't have  
**

**

* * *

**

_THUNKTHUNK._

"Go away. Too early." she threw an arm up shooing them, even though she knew whoever it was couldn't see it. She'd fallen asleep very, very late that night (clearing her thoughts took time), and it was no time to be getting her up.

"Miss Hawkeye, it's an hour past when work starts." The voice was unfamiliar, but that didn't bother her as much as the words.

"WHAT!" Her sheets tangled around her and she fought to get out of them quickly, entangling herself even more. After freeing herself, Riza ran to get dressed and brush her teeth, then dashing to the door. An hour late! Did they really have to send someone, couldn't they have called? She knew her alarm was broken, but it was unlike her to get up that late, even when she didn't get to bed early enough.

"You can't be seri-" The door flew open to a dark haired man, and the corner of the wood barely missed his nose as he stepped backwards, hands behind his back.

"I'm not."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD. Roy, what made you think you could get me up at...What time is it?" She rubbed sleep form her eyes.

"Before sunrise. About two hours before work." He smirked.

"WHAT? You know I only use a little time to get ready! I got like Three hours of sleep!"

Some yells were floating down the hall from other occupants but Riza ignored them.

"I figured you would want a little extra time to find a vase."

"Why would I need a vase?" She muttered.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Roy presented a bouquet of flowers, and Riza simply stared at them.

"It's January."

"Happy January Day!"

The door slammed shut on Roy's nose, and Riza took her time that morning. And since Roy sat outside her door the whole time, she then was forced to walk to work with him.

"Why did you have a bouquet of flowers? And why bring them to me?"

"My mother sent them through her favorite florist. You probably met her when you were little, she and your Dad talked a lot. Madame C?"

Riza nodded, remembering vaguely a large woman sitting at her father's table with clothes that didn't suit her and smoking. Mme. C. was not Riza's favorite memory form childhood.

"Saying it was Valentines Day was a bit much."

Roy shrugged.

* * *

"Sir, you're still in that awful mood." Riza mumbled to him, settled at the bar. Work had been slow and they had agreed on a trip to the Red Herring, even though she was still sore at him about that morning. Her mind raced with thoughts, as if words bounced around in her head like a cartoon.

"Riza, you can loosen up. We're off duty." Roy retorted, taking a swig of the beer in his glass.

"I don't loosen up when you're being careless. One of us has to pay attention."

"You don't loosen up at all."

"You do know I'm still able to pull my gun out here, right?"

"No you're not!" A call came from thier bartender. "You've given me no business lately and threatened my job at work, Riza. Keep the gun holstered or I'll call the cops."

Riza rolled her eyes. Breda was still sore about her reprimanding him. Riza drummed her fingers on the cool counter, sipping her whiskey. When Roy got wasted she'd have to still be able to see straight. Best to take it slow. When the Colonel hopped off his stool to chase down some blonde woman with a girl's size shirt, Riza just thought more. It'd be the same as always. Roy would try to get lucky but be too drunk and get turned down. When he'd had enough, Riza would drive him home and walk back to her house.

Soon enough, he'd return to the counter. Soon enough.

Thirty minutes and two whiskeys later, Riza realized she was wrong. She turned to look back and catch the end of Roy's short lived romance with one of them, and noticed a stunning lack of the Colonel. After checking to see if he'd driven the car home (he had) a strange thought occured to Riza.

In a way, she'd been dumped.

* * *

Half a mile from the Red Herring, Riza stumbled onto a park bench. Three drinks usually didn't do this to her. Sure, she'd be a little cloudy and sleepy, but this felt like fall-down drunk. And she knew fall-down drunk in a few perspectives.

The bench seemed surprisingly comfortable as she dropped her head to the dirty, carved, graffiti-covered wood.

"_Yawwwwn_. Just a...a few minutes." Her eyes closed quietly and she was off to one of the nicest naps she'd ever had.

Unfortunately the nap had to end.

"Ashley! I think she's getting up. You got breakfast ready?"

"Hum?" Somehow, this place was strange and familiar at the same time. It certainly wasn't her house, though. And where had she heard that voice? That name? Riza sat up and stretched her arms. Why was she on a couch? She should have been on a bench... Then two hands shook her by the shoulder, and her vision cleared to see a dark-haired man.

"...Roy? Why are...Why am I at your house?"

"You had too much to drink while I fixed my slashed tires. Get up. What the hell were you thinking? Falling asleep on a park bench? You've tried ato die a lot of times, Riza, but pneumonia is a new one."

"Huh? I only had...three drinks." That was her usual.

"...You sure you're remembering right?" A small smile perked at the edge of Roy's mouth.

"Yeah. Why are you smiling! I fell asleep on a bench!"

He started laughing. Riza became more insulted and frowned, groggily pulling him closer by the shirt.

"What? Don't you laugh at me, Colonel!"

"I shouldn't be laughing, but that's funny in a twisted way. I think someone drugged your drink. Possibly Breda to get back at you." Roy half-smiled. "Though I'm not sure why my tires got slashed. The car was no nicer than any others on that street. They keyed it, too. Spelled 'Avaritia' into the side."

Riza shook her head. The term was somewhat familiar, maybe from her father's research or books from her childhood.

"I don't know, Roy. You could have taken me home to _my house_, you know. How did you know I was there?"

His eyebrows twitched a bit. "When I didn't see you in the bar, I drove around looking for you."

It sounded like a lie, but Riza just left it. "Where's my gun?"

"Table. Want breakfast? Work starts in ten minutes, but you can borrow some pants and a shirt again. You'll have to wear the jacket because of the rank difference." Roy mumbled through a mouthful of sunny-side-up eggs. Her stomach seized up. She was still uncomfortable with borrowing Roy's clothes, even if it was the second time, and it would feel strange not wearing her stretchy black shirt under the jacket.

Walking out of Roy's bathroom with a too-big undershirt and too-big pants, Riza slipped on her jacket and walked downstairs, holding up the waistband of the military pants carefully. This was miserable. It was impossible to tighten them or wear a belt, and her shirt smelled so much like Roy she got distracted and tripped on the last steps. Riza was lucky she had an iron grip on the trousers.

She heard a small laugh. "Well, you took too long to eat breakfast. And the office is gonna be full of rumors again. But I approve, very cute." Roy smirked, and Riza hit him on the shoulder. He took a cup of coffee off the counter and handed it to her, Riza practically chugging it down.

"Maybe you should give me a spare set of clothes in case this happens again." Roy smirked bemusedly, taking her empty cup and setting it by the sink. "It happens a lot, and Ashley doesn't need the spare laundry."

Riza scowled at him through most of it, but they walked to work together. And besides the one time Riza stood up and forgot about the pants size and a few remarks about 'the Lieutenant and Colonel coming in together _again_' work was pretty slow. They finished up and walked out.

"You missed an amazing breakfast, you know." Roy said as he locked the office. They fell into step together as usual.

"I don't like breakfast anyway. And I'm sure, if you didn't cook it." Riza teased.

"Hey, now. I've made food before. It wasn't that bad." Riza gave him a look that meant 'because I helped'. Roy got the message.

"You're not saying I have to supervise your kitchen again, are you?"

"No. But, Ashley felt like she owes you a meal."

"Sure. It was Ashley's idea." Riza gave a disapproving smile. They were almost to the front doors.

"Well, no. But she does want to make it up to you. And I feel bad for getting you up before sunrise and forgetting to tell you when I went to get the car fixed-"

"Beer does that to a person. Though I guess you're just mean for waking me up that early."

"...so would you come back for a meal at my house?" The glass doors of Central HQ closed behind them. No one was on the streets, though, so there were no strange looks directed at them.

Riza gave him a look, but the 'please' on his face made her cave. Honestly, she'd spent the night there, or had dinner, or whatever at Roy's house so much now it really didn't bother her much anymore.

"Oh, fine."

"By the way, could you bring all my clothes back? That's two pairs of pants, a jacket, and a shirt now."

"If anyone sees me, they'll think you slept at my house. It's classier to drive me there anyway." Riza muttered, dissaproving.

"You know my car is still getting new tires put on." Riza shook her head. Most people could do that themselves. " And they'd be wrong. You slept at my house." Roy smiled teasingly. Riza shook her head. Roy obviously didn't care about Fraternization laws.

"You know everybody in the office thinks there's something going on between us." Riza muttered.

"Is there?"

She narrowed her eyes. Her expression was unreadable, but her tone was cold. "Tell _Ashley_ I'll be over at eight thirty."

* * *

Props if you know what avaritia means. ;D

I like the chapter(somewhat), but I want to know if you did. =D Reviews please. ^^


	19. First Date

The real date chapter! XD I know they've had sorta-dates before, and Riza's spent the night and whatnot, but this is the one I consider a real date. Mainly because they had time to get ready for it? Roy spent most of his time before worrying and Riza was coming over to supervise, so...XD I dunno. Shame on me. ^^; This chapter is dedicated to the beat of Maureen.

Took two days to write this. You'll see why. AND IT STILL FAILED. ;_;

* * *

_I can't accept I'm not the one_  
_ Who's getting to have all the fun_  
_ Maybe that's what friends are for_  
_ But I just can't take it any more_

**Maureen, Fountains of Wayne**

**Chapter 19 - First Date  
**

**

* * *

**

"Table's set, sir."

"Ashley, stop calling me sir. Roy is fine."

"Yes he is!" Ashley laughed from the dining room. Roy had stopped his affair with his maid, but she still had affection for him. His lack of romantic interest in her hadn't run her off, either. Her pay was very good. He appreciated her light mood, anyway. Some comic relief for his stressful days at work.

"You said you made chicken, right?"

"Yeah. Not very romantic, but by your rules 'just perfect'. You know it's a date, right?"

"Ashley..."

"No, Roy." She'd sure dropped her 'sir' habit quickly. "You've got a date with a pretty woman. And you aren't doing it to get forgiven. You want a date with her."

Roy sighed and dropped it, along with the book he'd been reading. It was a quarter past eight and time to be ready to get the door. His book was about the Ishvalan people and a few of thier survivors from the war, some of which Roy felt he'd seen before. He'd found it on the street near an Ishvalan slum he'd passed by once, and used it to relive and punish himself. When it brought up the Rockbells and thier fate at the hands of the scarred patient, Roy had to set it down to pick up later. Strangely enough, it had been published by an Amestrian, but Roy knew how true it was. It disturbed him, though, how he could see himself, Kimblee, Armstrong even in the pages. The state alchemists, who rained fire and pain down on the defenseless town of Ishval...

His stomach lurched as the doorbell rang. Straightening his collar, Roy opened the door for Riza, noting that she was in fact wearing a dress and heels, and carried herself well in them. A short blush rose in his cheek. This was the first time he'd ever seen Riza's ankles, let alone her in a dress! Though, the fabric brought unwanted memories of his childhood. He swore that he'd seen the same fabric sometime when his sisters had played dress up with him with thier old clothes.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Riza responded, making eye contact but not using a different tone.

They seated themselves in the living room, waiting for the food to get done. The heavenly scent of lemon pepper chicken floated through the room, accompanied by green beans and later some sort of fruity dessert Ashley had cooked up.

Sitting here, a memory suddenly surfaced from years hadn't thought about it for so long, but now he realized that since he had dropped the habit of spending money quite so frivolously, he'd built up quite a mound of cenz. Not enough, but...

_'God! If only I hadn't payed my bar tab last week... And spent so much on Mom's birthday! I hate you even more now, Fullmetal. That 520 cenz would put me that much closer...'_

"Riza."

"Yeah, Roy?"

"...You said one hundred thousand, right?"

"What?" Her face was a question mark.

"One hundred thousand. That was your price."

Her eyes grew round and her mouth dropped. "You can't mean..."

"No, I wont buy you. You're worth more than that. I'll win you over." He saw something of a relieved and pleased smile on Riza's face, which caught him off guard.

"Sure. I should hit you for scaring me like that." She laughed, smiling at him.

"What's scary about sleeping with me?" Roy retorted, offended.

"God knows what diseases you're carrying." She shuddered, smiling playfully.

"Hey!"

"Food's ready, guys. I'm heading home." Ashley called from the kitchen, and left out the door quicker than Riza had after naming her very high price. Roy felt suddenly nervous. He was alone in his house with Riza. Which had happened before, but this time...She was wearing makeup and a dress. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in, noticing a pair of pants had fallen out from behind the cabinet near it. _'I'll get it later...'_

"How do you like the chicken?"

"It's good. Ashley is an amazing cook." Riza mumbled through a mouthful of food. Roy found it hard not to laugh.

They ate silently for a while, briefly looking up every now and then. Sometimes Riza would be looking at him, too, and she'd quickly go back to her food. Roy smiled at that._ 'That's a grade school thing, Riza.'_ He'd think, and shake his head, smiling.

"Did you really mean that about me?" Roy asked, breaking the silence but still looking at his plate.

"What, the diseases? Is there a reason for me not to...?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she sipped from a clear wine glass.

"You're offending me."

"You brought up buying me. I'm offended more." She moved the green beans around, obviously having lost her appetite.

"I'm sorry."

"Then I guess I can be sorry too."

There was a deafening silence as all the silverware was set down and their eyes wandered to corners of the room. Roy broke it with a somewhat clear voice.

"Riza?" He'd noticed he started lots of poor conversations with just her name. But it didn't stop him.

"Yeah?"

I meant what I said." He said, looking straight at her. She didn't return the favor.

"About what?" She muttered, scooting some of the chicken into a fence around the beans.

"Winning you over."

"Hope you didn't plan on it tonight. I'm still pissed at you." Her voice bit at him.

"For what? Remembering our conversations?"

"For wanting to buy me in the first place." Her wine was gone now.

"I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you would not have done it. I hate that word."

"I know." He paused for a few moments before a smile came to his mouth. "...Sorry." He put on a pair of puppy eyes.

"Roy, don't test me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said in the same tone. Time to mess with her. Maybe she'll play along.

Her eyes narrowed and her tone sharpened. "I can hide a gun in a dress, you know." _'Ever moody...'_ Roy thought to himself, smiling inwardly.

He smirked, leaning his chin on his folded hands. "But did you?"

"I can't believe you..Well, actually, I can. I'm leaving." She mumbled, kicking out her chair. Which would have worked, had they not caught on one of the pairs of pants Roy had tossed behind the cabinet. Her chair toppled backwards, and Riza smacked her head on the head of the chair, her legs splayed and giving Roy a full view.

He decided to be a gentleman and covered the right side of his face as he dashed over to her, helping her up.

"Sorry about that. I would have put them away, but it's impolite to leave company alone."

Riza's eyes narrowed and she straightened her dress. "This night just keeps getting better and better." She sneered bitterly.

"You mean it?" Roy smirked, pulling a green bean from her shoulder.

Riza shook her head and laughed a pained laugh, the kind a person does before they break down. "You know what? I'm sorry I came here. I'm sorry I joined the military. I'm sorry _I met you_." She said in a broken tone, a tear rimming her eye. He'd never seen her quite this...broken up _at him_ before. What had he said? It couldn't have been that bad. He'd just messed with her head by saying 'sorry'.

"Don't cry..." Her fist met his cheek in a loud _SMACK_. His head whipped sideways, but he still managed to watch her as she walked out the door.

"Riza!" He yelled, catching the door and yelling.

"I'll never cry over you or in front of you again, you awful bastard!" She screamed back, throwing an arm up.

"Let me drive you home at least as a safety thing. As a courtesy thing. God knows who's out there!" He yelled after her, watching as she stomped away.

"Leave it to the atheist to talk about God. Again." He heard her mutter bitterly.

"Riza!" Roy called into the cold night of Central City. She never answered, and her beautiful blue dress and silver heels dissapeared out of sight.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he'd reached her apartment door, steps behind her. He knew she knew he was there. She just didn't want to acknowledge him.

Roy realized there was probably no making up for this night. This was thier first real date, Riza had gone to the trouble of dressing up, Roy had had the maid cook a dinner and gotten the oldest, nicest wine... but _he'd _fucked up. He'd ruined it in ways he didn't understand. It reminded him of his prom.

_"Oh, Roy, this night is so_ perfect_..."_

_"It's only perfect because of you, Jasmine."_

_"Oh..."_ She'd giggled in a dumb blonde way, and Roy had known where the night would end. He'd already booked a hotel.

_"Roy dear, could you get me some punch?"_

_"Sure, sweetie."_

He'd returned with the punch, and they'd gotten into conversation. Just as it seemed he was about to leave the prom early and make that reservation, he'd said she'd make the night a lot more special at the inn. Roy had still not been able to handle the slip ups at that point(Or even now, obviously) and he'd gone home with a ruined tux.

Roy flopped down on the doormat again, knowing exactly where his night would end. Still here, with no sleep, waiting for the door to open. Again.

* * *

I had so many issues writing this. I didn't want it too serious or it wouldn't further thier relationship. Too fluffy or flirty and it would be completely OOC. And continuing the tradition, Roy screws up and Riza goes home _p.i.s.s.e.d._

But the unnecessary book and flashback. I want to hit myself...

I _want_ you to flame me for the crap in this chapter. I failed it... -sigh-


	20. Just walking my dog

That last chapter was total piss...Though if you look hard enough, they've been acting like little kids since chapter 1. ^^; I hope no one gave up on me.

I just reread the whole story after realizing how I dropped a bunch of key stuff since...well, I just forgot to mention it once and it never came back up. Like that price Riza had mentioned in like...chapter 4? 15 chappies later it makes a new appearance. XD It also made me realize that I've improved a bit since I began this story. Not much, but some. XD I still write like crap (You got a load of it last chapter), and for that I apologize. ^^;

Anyway. New milestone! Chapter 20! I don't plan on too many more(if it ran on and on forever you guys would stop reading, and I've already run out of plot...) so celebrate this one. ;D In an unexpected twist, Hop promotes a story! Yes, please do read 'Don't Look'...it's by me. ^^; It's only been reviewed 5 times, but aside from this one it is my pride and joy story. But it's extremely depressing, and there are no names. It could be RoyxEd, EdxWinry, or even Royai! It's up to you.

Song suggestions, too. Suggest them. XD I'm using irony at the moment...

* * *

_I'm just a walkin' my dog_  
_ Singin' my song_  
_ Strollin' along_  
_ Yeah it's just me and my dog_  
_ Catchin' some sun_  
_ We can't go wrong_

**The Dog Song, Nellie McKay**

**Chapter 20 - Just walking my dog  
**

* * *

_'You're stupid. Stupid, stupid. What are you doing? Crying for no reason. He hurt your damn feelings, suck it up.'_

She hadn't been happy about the date in the first place, had known something bad would happen. But this time she _made_ it happen. Guilt overwhelmed her. It had been like awkward children, staring at each other, making meaningless small talk... Then he'd brought up the 'price'. And Riza had felt like she had before she'd met him. Riza had felt a swell of shallowness and lovelessness from her childhood, and it overwhelmed her. An incredibly indescribable need for affection... And then he'd used her least favorite word and she'd blown her top.

"Why don't you do something that can't be fixed or caught? You could die like normal people, who don't want to die. Take thier place. Be a hero or something. All you do is whine and hurt." She'd quoted her own father _out loud_. The realization that he'd said that hit Riza like bricks, and she fell against the wall, content to hold a pillow as the depression took her.

An hour or two later, Riza woke up. According to her clock it was 12:14, but she didn't really care and just shoved her face back in the pillow. Unfortunately, sleep still wouldn't come, and she cried into it more.

_Woof._

Riza looked up, sniffling.

_Woof woof. _A dog was barking outside her door, and it was so similar to her dog's she wanted to sob for a whole new reason. Riza wiped off her face and opened the door._  
_

"...Hayate?"

_Woof woof woof woof!_

No, it wasn't Hayate. He was...dead. She remembered that clearly. Riza opened the door and saw a male yellow Labrador puppy scratching at her door quietly, woofing a little more. She picked it up tenderly. Riza definitely had not had it in mind to replace Hayate, but she wanted a dog, as a companion. She still had no friends (aside from Roy, who she was working on losing quickly, and his team-somewhat), and that hurt. A little blue ribbon was attached to his neck, and a card to it.

"Kimu. So you don't have to pretend to take your dog to the vet."

_'Shit. He knew.'_

Holding the dog, Riza realized something. Roy had followed her home, and she was sure she'd heard him flop on her doormat again, but he wasn't there. _'Oh well. Guess he decided to head home.'_ Riza dug out the old bag of kibble she'd had, and dumped a bit out for Kimu in Hayate's old bowl. She wasn't going to be stupid and think she could never have a dog again, she wanted one. Hayate was precious to her and a great dog, but he was gone. And now there was another puppy to keep off the streets.

_'The last kibble I ever fed him. Let's hope you get lots more food in your lifetime_, _Kimu_.'

Riza patted the dog on the head, only just realizing it was still midnight and the next day was Sunday. No work for Roy's patrol on Sunday. She flopped down in her chair and stared at the dog. He had fluffy yellow fur and green eyes, and ate messier than any other dog she'd seen. Riza resolved to fix that.

"Well, Kimu. I've used this line before, but you've got a strict mommy now. Behave yourself." The dog went straight to pee on the couch and Riza chucked a nearby paperweight right over his head.

"Behave." Kimu simply whimpered, and Riza grinned. A tough case.

* * *

Riza had clipped a collar and a leash from Hayate on Kimu, and headed outside. At midnight, there really wasn't much to do and creeps walked the street, but she couldn't get to sleep and had a nagging feeling she should head out. So she'd wrapped herself up in a coat and walked outside (of course, she'd also changed her shoes and wiped the drippy makeup off), determined to find whatever it was she was looking for.

Riza had taken her gun, too, of course. Whatever she was out to do just might be saving a little girl from creepy old men.

"Missus!"

"Huh?"

"Missus! Missus!"

Riza turned around to find a little girl tugging at the dress she still wore. Kimu was rubbing his face on her knee. She had blonde hair and fluffy pigtails tied up with red bands. Riza wanted to touch the hair, it looked soft. She wore a dress with leaf print on it, and Riza couldn't help but think she'd seen that somewhere. A picture or something.

"Missus, do you know where I live? Have you seen my daddy?"

Riza giggled a little. "No, I can't say I do, or have. What's your name?"

"Elicia. Elicia Hughes. I'm five!"

Riza's eyes widened a bit. "My name is Riza...Are you related to Maes Hughes?"

"That's my daddy! I'm looking for him. My mommy told me not to leave the house alone, but I thought I saw him and went after him. Missus Riza, do you know where my daddy went?"

Riza wanted to cry. Here was this little girl from some picture in Roy's house, looking for her dead daddy, and Riza had no idea where to take her.

"I...don't know your daddy. Elicia, sweetie, how long have you been out here?"

"I left when the sun was still there." Elicia pointed at the moon.

"So you've been out here for hours..." Riza picked Elicia up. "What do you say I take you to see uncle Roy?"

"Yay! Uncle Roy!" Elicia shouted, waving her arms. Riza wasn't a quarter as happy as Elicia seemed to be, but Roy had known Hughes and had to know where they lived. Assuming he wasn't drinking his ass off at the Red Herring. Riza trudged along, carrying Elicia for a few blocks until she decided she wanted to walk, and by then they'd gotten to Roy's street. Riza knocked on his brown house, waiting for an answer. Knowing he usually didn't bother locking it, she shook the handle and opened it. It was weirdly quiet, and Riza called for Roy, then having Elicia join her. Even Kimu woofed a little.

"Sir! Roy! Roy Mustang! Colonel!"

"Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy...!" They yelled for a while, waiting for him to drag his sorry butt down the stairs. Riza sighed, realizing he was either totally trashed or still getting drunk at the bar. But it was really late...

"Stay here Elicia. I'm gonna go see if Uncle Roy is asleep, okay? You can sit down and...er..." Riza looked around, realizing there wasn't much for a child to play with at Roy's house. "Well, play pretend. Kay?"

"Kay!"

Riza dashed up the stairs, cussing Roy out for being so difficult. She was difficult too, but at least she was somewhat responsible... Riza opened Roy's door, and went over to his bedside, pushing the mattress and slapping his face.

"Get up, you stupid drunk. I don't know where the Hughes' live, and you need to get up. Get up. Up! Goddamnit, Roy..." He looked like hell. His face was slack and She rolled him over to see he'd fallen asleep on top of a note and his gun, and when she turned a light on, bottles were littered about the floor. The gun had no bullets, but there was no blood anywhere. She picked the note up. It was hard to read with all the slurred drunk writing, but she tried.

"Dear whoever finds me. Hope you got a kick out of all the bottles, because I'm probably gonna get alcohol poisoning. Well, if I don't die of drug overdose first. See, rather than get my gun unclean like someone keeps trying to, I figured pills would be fine. And I was out of bullets. Love, Roy Mustang."

Riza read it a few times before calmly deciding it was time for a trip to the hospital. She pulled him on to her back, dashed down stairs, and told Elicia to follow her. It was only after they were steps from the doors of Johnson Hospital ER Riza realized Roy might not make it, and tears flew down her face for the fourth time since thier date. Riza realized bringing a dog in would be frowned on, but she dragged him along anyway. What a sight. A woman carrying a man with a dog and a child tagging along. She'd have to punch somebody if they asked her what her husband's name was... They took him from her, and told her the news, still frowning at the fact she had a child and dog along but said this man wasn't her husband.

Roy needed his stomach pumped. And she had thought she'd just go for a walk and head back home...

* * *

STOP HOPING FOR A HAPPY ENDING. IT WONT HAPPEN. XD

Kimu means gold, by the way. I wasn't sure if I should go with a boy or girl, Lab or Shepard, or Japanese or English name, but I decided as you can see. I think me giving her a dog was a stupid move, but I need a dog for something soon. And I would have had Roy pick one up or something, but we all know the dog would be underfed or the maid would get tired of it. ^^;

Also, I was going to make Elicia Envy, but I didn't see a way to get out of either 1) sending Riza back to the hospital, or 2)killing somebody. As in Roy or Riza. So yeah...^^;

Hope I redeemed myself somewhat.


	21. Waking Up

Okay. Hi! Anyone still wanna read this? Okay, yeah. I didn't think so. XD

I went back, and picked a random chapter. If I liked it, I decided I'd start writing 21. If I didn't, I decided I'd write something else. I got 18, which I then remembered while I read was one of my favorite parts(The beginning of the chapter). Happy January day! XD  
Then I realized I really don't know what to do with the plot... So I did this!

I also wanted to change the genre to humor(Because the whole thing is a joke...)then I realized it was also drama and angst and tragedy in most places...^^;

* * *

_ Just paint the picture of a perfect place_  
_ They got it better than what anyone's told you_  
_ They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_  
_ Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

**All the Right Moves, One Republic**

**Chapter 21 -Waking Up  
**

* * *

Roy coughed a loud, dry hack, sitting up weakly in his hospital bed. There was a vase of flowers on his bedside table. A card was attached, and he saw a C. _'Mom.'_ He thought, groaning. His mother was the last one he wanted to know about that embarrassing moment. A light whooshing noise was breaking the silence of the hospital, and Roy looked to his left, over a cold tray of rubbery eggs and brick-hard toast.

"Havoc! Havoc, get the hell up. Why are you sleeping in here?" The yellow-haired man woke with a start, a dumb grin spreading on his face.

"Roy! Hey, doc! He's awake!"

The doctors rushed in, and asked Roy how much he remembered, what year it was, and a few personal questions. He quickly found out a woman that wasn't his wife(The doctors made a big point of that), Riza Hawkeye, had come in with a dog and Elicia Hughes. She'd been swiftly kicked out, the child sent home, and he'd been rushed to the ER for a stomach pumping and then fell into a coma. Riza had told the entire world(Well, the parts that cared) that he had had a stressful day, had one or two drinks at a pub(She was careful not to say where) and she'd found him sleeping on a park bench. His 'drink had been drugged with a killer poison, but they'd caught it in time to not cause serious damage'. Everyone not in the medical field didn't know enough to discredit this, and Riza had personally had some of her own money and his used to pay off the doctors and nurses at the clinic.

"...She did that so I could keep my reputation?" Roy asked, looking away, incredulous.

"Yeah, boss, she really seemed to care a lot. It was hell for her, too. Tons of reporters knocking down her door, asking why she did it, if she was the one that 'poisoned' you, all sorts of stuff. She's got a flu right now, we've had to do your work for the past week while you've been in here. It's rough when Hawkeye gets called out." Havoc grinned, sticking an illegal cigarette in his teeth and pulling out a lighter. Most of the time the nurses didn't catch him, but Roy didn't stand for it and smacked it away before he could get it lit. Havoc frowned briefly, but then went to a phone to call the office about the good news.

Roy yawned, bored. Hawkeye was always getting sent here; why? She never managed to die, obviously someone needed her around.

_'Me. I need her around.'_ He thought. A couple of footsteps not too far away got Roy hiding under his blanket, fearing his mother's heavy feet walking through the door. He was surprised to see it was Riza in civilian clothes, shaking the water from her hands.

"Oh, look. Sleeping Ugly wakes." She sneered. Her voice was thick with discontent, but it sounded as if it masked something else. Roy winced; he understood why she'd gotten upset at that. When you weren't happy you weren't exactly in the mood for insults. Especially if you didn't know if they meant it or not.

_'But I never meant mine... well, at least, not after a while...'_

"Hello, Lieutenant. Kind of you to cover for me."

"It was your money, sir. I put forward about a hundred bucks. Ashley just drew some money from your account; did you know she knows your password?" Riza smirked. "Really? 'Thehottestmanalive'? How stupid." She sniffed, and Roy remembered that Havoc told him she was sick.

"The insults just keep coming with you, huh?" He asked, a little put down.

"I would hate to disappoint you." She sat on the chair and crossed her legs. The body language screamed snarkiness.

"Why?" He asked, turning to face her.

Her mouth dropped a bit, ready with a response, then closed."...I don't know." It was quiet for a moment. Each sentence seemed to take minutes to get out.

"Lieutenant, why did you freak out the other night?"

"I don't like when people tell me not to cry. If I want to cry, I'm gonna." He could tel lthere was more, but she didn't want to go into it. Roy assumed it was something to do with her stepfather.

"Why?"

"...Stop asking me questions I can't answer."

"Stop being difficult."

"Me? I'm being difficult?" Her tone raised, and Roy got a suspicious fear that it would turn ugly quickly.

Roy stopped the topic, and searched for a new one. "How's the new dog?"

"Fine, I guess." Riza settled back into her seat. she seemed a bit surprised that Roy hadn't continued.

"What's his name?"

"The officer that gave him to me named him Kimu."

"Hm."_ 'So an officer gave her a dog. I could've done that...well, I guess she probably didn't exactly _want_ a dog...'_

It got silent for a little while, as they stared at each other awkwardly. Roy twiddled his thumbs, asking tedious questions like where his gloves went, why she'd come to his apartment. Riza answered quietly, picking at the bottom of her shirt. Riza told him that he still had a good reputation, that her plans had come through. She'd been doing what paperwork she could for him while he was laid up. She said her father was officially declared criminally insane, but she'd gone to visit him. He'd managed to off himself in some weird way, which caused Riza to go even more quiet.

He wanted to say something about the hundred thousand, but after that night, he knew it really wasn't in her thoughts. But something bigger bothered him. Something wasn't right about this whole situation.

"Lieutenant?" He was staring out the window now, watching a few birds in a nest. It was spring, and they were feeding some chicks.

"Is this another stupid question, Roy?" She muttered, pulling her attention from the frayed edge of her fitted shirt.

"I don't think so." He said sincerely. Obviously she didn't believe him, because Riza groaned, and they could both hear Havoc in the hallway, getting closer. He suddenly turned, his footsteps getting less loud. Roy looked up at Riza again.

"When did you decide you cared?"

Riza gave him a surprised look, and walked over to him, her hands twitching a bit, causing Roy to brace himself for the inevitable _SMACK_ of her hand on his face. Instead, she planted a little, light kiss on his lips, brushing a bit of hair off his forehead. Roy smiled slightly as she drew away, feeling the very unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach. Her smile said a lot to Roy, and he returned it, conveying the same feeling to Riza. She opened her mouth, still grinning.

"Does it really matter?"

* * *

D'aawww, (short) happy ending. End of story. ;D


	22. Epilogue

I suddenly realized that that probably didn't send anyone an update or anything, so I figured an epilogue was in order. Just to wrap up the loose ends some reviews asked about, and finish off some drabbles about it I wanted to include.

The reviews. I appreciated them so very much...-cries tears of joy-

Final chapter of FMA spoilers ahead(Along with a bit of my assumptions), but as I said, it's just a bit of wrapping up, so no need to read, honestly.

* * *

_Here we go,_  
_ Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_ To the beat,_  
_ Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_

**Start A Fire, Ryan Star**

**Chapter 23 - Epilogue**_

* * *

_

It had been about nine months since Roy had been in the hospital.

"Roy! Get your ass in here, you've got a mound of paperwork." Riza yelled at him as he walked away to go to lunch. Everyone else had cleared away minutes before, completely done with that shifts' work.

"Have I ever told you I preferred it when you called me Colonel?" He muttered, turning back. His eyes, renewed by the philosopher's stone, had a slight shine in them when he looked up at her, hand on her hip.

"I can't call you Colonel, dumbass, you're a General." She retorted, taking half his work and moving toward her desk.

"You're such a handful." He pecked her on the cheek and plopped into his chair, signing quickly. Riza skimmed the letters; he just signed them and let her check them. It was nice having someone who took care of your mistakes. Every once in a while he'd get a little sorry for her and actually read them before he signed, but usually he left the reading to Riza.

"Stop doing that at work. What if someone saw?"

"Who cares." He muttered. Grumman wouldn't bother about it anyway; He'd manage to overlook it. The Fuhrer had those abilities. And he'd always said he wanted his granddaughter to marry him. Roy still couldn't whether Riza's mother or father was the one related to Grumman, but he figured it was maybe an adoptive thing, like Grumman had taken her in after her dad passed. Riza never spoke about it.

She'd recently gone to her father's grave for the first time, and had dragged him along. Good thing, too. She nearly passed out after she cried on his grave for fifteen minutes.

"I care. You really want them taking bets on us?" Riza said, smiling.

"Sure. That way I can plan who wins." Roy smirked, thinking of the look on Havoc's face when he lost time after time. It really was fun to disappoint his friend, though he still liked to hang out with the whiny man at the bar. When Riza couldn't come, anyway.

"How do you think Maes is doing?"Riza asked. Roy's stomach seized up, then realizing she meant Elicia's cat.

After weeks of prodding, Al had finally gotten Ed to get a cat for him. However, Al had decided that Den and Xiao-May didn't like cats, and his kitten needed to go. Elicia and Gracia had taken the kitten happily, and Elicia had named the kitten after her daddy.

"I think he's full of milk and getting fat. Speaking of, tomorrow's memorial day. Do you want to stop by Hughes's grave with me?"

"Only if you come with me to _his_." There was ice in her voice, but Roy knew she loved her sick and twisted dad in some way.

Roy nodded silently, finishing the paperwork. Riza had signed hers off a moment or so before. Quite a few were obituaries from the Briggs war Roy was having to help with. Olivier was having problems with defenses; Even the Ice Queen wasn't God. Roy feared that his subordinates might be sent there soon. Even so, he planned to come along.

"I brought my lunch." Riza mumbled, pulling out a small paper bag from her desk drawer. "Figured we'd have extra, not less."

"At least it means fewer deaths." Roy said, trying to lighten her tone.

"I guess." Riza pulled out a plain sandwich, and Roy sighed.

"You know, Riza, I could buy you lunch... Turkey every day has to get boring."

"Oh, and where do you plan on taking me?"

"...How about we skip lunch today, and have dinner tonight. Ashley's gone today, and I was thinking grilled cheese..."

Riza looked up, putting the sandwich away and getting up from her chair.

"You sure you're not gonna catch the bread on fire again?"She walked closer. _'And this time, no crazy dad at the window.'_

"I've gotten better at cooking, I swear. But this time I'll have a bucket of water ready by the stove." He pulled her in to his chest, causing Riza to grin, close-mouthed. Normally she didn't condone this at work, but... Hey, it was just once.

"Sounds good." She linked her arms around his neck, pressed her lips to his, and just forgot about work for a while.

* * *

OFFICIAL (short) end of story. XD

Love and fanfiction, Hop.

-cries tears of joy again- IT'S OVER. XD


End file.
